Echoes of Thunder in My Mind
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Close your eyes, turn out the light, your screams are muffled by the shadows of night. The thunder rolls in, tensions rise in the atmosphere, and you wish more than ever he was already here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, guess what? I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**Hey huggables! It's me, LOL. **** I'm so excited! You know why? Because this, my little minions(or friends, whatever floats your boat) marks a new chapter in my life. The LOLChanny819's new multichapter chapter! If that even makes sense….. Well, anyway, I can't believe how many reviews and favorites and alerts Glistening Teardrops and Trickling Soulless gave me (let alone how many incredible friends I made from it) and I just want you to know that you DON'T have to give me that much praise and appreciation this time. My writing's not that good. :0 I swear, I am NOT being sarcastic, I seriously don't expect much. Anyway, here we go! Yep, Chapter 1 hath begun! (eeep, rhyme!)**

Echoes of Thunder in My Mind

Sonny sat in the Commissary, frowning at the glob of goo on her plate. Why did the Falls' kids get so much _better_ food? It really wasn't fair.

Suddenly, Chad sauntered over, his hands in his pockets, shades on top of his head. A confident 'I'm so much better than you' smirk was permanently etched in his face, so Sonny wasn't surprised to see it there. She sighed as he walked behind her, putting on both hands on the table, one on each side of her. Uh oh. He was going to try to use some of his "CDC charm" and she was going to fall for it. Like always. He leaned down by her ear. "Hey, Sonshine. Why are you all alone?" His voice was husky, masculine, and Sonny liked it.

She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered closed. Still, she tried to resist him. Hadn't she learned yet that when you play with fire, _you only get burned_? "M-my cast is rehearsing." Darn it, she was stuttering! His breath was minty and cool on her neck, and Sonny's breathing began to become irregular.

Chad chuckled softly, already knowing he had her. When it came down to it, she was his and no one else's. _And that's just the way he liked it_. He liked his tactics to work, because that's how you played the _game_. And let's face it, that's what their relationship was. A game. "And why aren't you rehearsing _with_ them?" Chad noticed her take in another sharp breath. She was losing it.

Sonny looked down, her hair protecting her like a shield, but her voice still betraying her. "Be-because I'm not in this one."

A smirk still plastered on his face, Chad moved closer, only a few centimeters from the soft skin of her neck. His next words were, soft, teasing. "Poor, poor rejected Sonny."

Her eyes snapped open. Wait just a minute. Sonny stood up, Chad's eyes widening in surprise. No, this was supposed to be working! "I was _not_ rejected!" She was yelling at him now, her voice squeaking a little bit from the volume. Yet, at the moment, she didn't care how she sounded. "You used me again! Well think again, Cooper, because this time, it's not going to work! You can hang your posters, chew your food, shine your trophies, or whatever it is you want me to do _on your own_! Game over!" The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth. They both knew this was just a game, so why had neither of them admitted to it?

Chad's head snapped up to stare her down, fury clear in his eyes. But more prominent was the _fear_. "You _can't_ end the game!" Who was he to tell her she couldn't?

Sonny let out a big breath, clenching her fists in anger. The whole Commissary was silent, watching to see what would happen. The two teen sensations were bigger than Romeo and Juliet around the studios, and this might be the breaking point everyone was waiting for. "I can do whatever I _want_!" Sonny growled. "Why would it matter to you? You're gone! You're in New Zealand for your _stupid_ little movie, and you're not coming _back_, Chad!" Wait, _what_?

As she watched, Chad glared at her, and suddenly the whole world was at a standstill, watching to see how he would react to her words. "Well, then, I guess we have nothing left to discuss, _do_ we Sonny?"

She shook her head, finally feeling better. She had been bottling this up for months. "I guess we don't. Go back to your babes in bikinis!"

Sonny woke up with a start, sitting up in bed, her clothes sticking to her, a Mackenzie Falls rerun playing on the television in front of her. She was breathing fast, her heart pounding in her chest. Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance, a forewarning of the storm that was coming. She got up, brushing her bangs out of her face and walking over to shut the living room window. Her mom would kill her if the new drapes got ruined by the storm.

With a shake of her head, Sonny pushed the rest of her hair out of her face and wrapped her arms around her torso. She had fallen asleep watching Mackenzie Falls again. Why, exactly? Because she missed _him_, and her dream was just a further piece of evidence. While it was true Chad was in New Zealand to shoot a movie, it was an exaggeration that he would never be back. He would be back eventually. It just seemed like a long time.

Looking at the clock, Sonny realized it was about one in the morning, and she had yet to get ready for bed. Feeling little droplets of sweat still on her forehead, Sonny knew she needed a shower, too. Maybe the water would help her calm down. It usually did.

As she made her way to the bathroom, Sonny tried not to think about Chad. It was hard not to, though. He had been gone for four months already, and she had been plagued with nightmares like the previous one almost every night. The other nights, she just couldn't sleep.

Sonny never really figured she would miss him this much. It seemed _impossible_ to miss him at all. It wasn't like Chad thought of her as more than an enemy, or just another person at the studio to manipulate. He was just _one_ boy, not to mention one she didn't particularly enjoy being around. So why had it bothered her so much when she didn't see him anymore?

The dreams, or rather nightmares, had begun about a week or two after he left. They were always the same. Chad would try to be cocky and seductive, the two stars would end up fighting, and Sonny would blame him for leaving her. Yet, in the light of day, she knew it really _shouldn't_ bother her. It was none of her business whether or not he was there. They weren't friends; they weren't even acquaintances. No, Chad and Sonny were enemies. But somehow, her brain _couldn't_, and _wouldn't_, process that. So the dreams continued.

She had thought of taking sleeping pills just so she would be less drained, but Sonny had decided against it. While things should be okay when she used them, she didn't really want to use drugs to get her life on track. It was a bad message, and really _couldn't_ be good for her. So she had just dealt with the nightmares.

Turning on the water, Sonny began to get ready to shower, hoping to be able to sleep after this. Midnight showers had just become part of her ritual, part of who she was. Well, who she was since he left, at least. Sometimes they helped her get to sleep, sometimes they didn't. She had a feeling they wouldn't tonight. This last dream had been particularly vivid.

Sonny stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her back and calm her. Why was it so important to see him? He meant nothing to her. Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were sworn enemies, everyone knew that. So why did she care so much he was gone?

Finally, after about a half hour, Sonny turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a fluffy towel around her body. Looking out her window, she could see it had begun to rain just as she predicted. It was a good thing she had remembered to close all the windows.

Running a comb through her hair, Sonny stepped into her room, grabbing some pajamas and changing. She felt better now, so maybe she would get some sleep. With a sigh, she finished getting ready for bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. It was good she was inside, safe and warm, while the rain pounded outside. Sonny was once again thankful, and thought maybe she might get some sleep. But taking one last look out the window as the thunder made a loud, booming sound outside, Sonny was pretty sure she wouldn't.

**This is kinda sketchy, and pretty darn vague, but more details will be in future chapters. I hope you huggables like it so far! This is new, and I'm kind of nervous, so let me know what you think, okay? Thank you! SMILES!  
LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why my mom can't just get me rights to SWAC for Christmas, I don't understand (Just kidding, I'd mess it up) but for now I don't own it.**

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am sooooo ecstatic! You guys gave me a million bajillion reviews, and I can't thank you enough! I was so nervous, but I feel so much better now! I especially loved one comment because yes, I don't think this idea has been used before, but I'm not sure. Do you guys know? Well, you don't know the plot I have in mind, but thank you thank you thank you! Ahhh! This chapter is dedicated to all of you amazing people that favorited, alerted, and reviewed this! I love you all! I know this is completely and utterly strange, so I promise not to waste your time by writing down everyone who reviewed (plus the people who alerted and favorited are just as special) but I WILL thank you all a million times. **** THANK YOU!**

It was week later that the first letter came. Sonny had just come home from work, and was in the mood to eat chocolate frozen yogurt (not because it was Chad's favorite or anything…) and watch reruns of Mackenzie Falls.

Today had been just one of those days when nothing went right. For instance, Sonny kept messing up her lines, Tawni blamed her for taking her lipstick, and the Falls kids had gone over to her and dumped fro-yo on her head at lunch, just to "show her who the master was, and who the student was." Sonny wasn't sure why, but having Chad there had kept his cast in check. With him gone, they were cruel, pulling pranks, getting people in trouble, and mocking her cast _constantly_. She hadn't realized how easy she had it with Chad around.

As Sonny plopped down on the couch, a letter sitting on the coffee table caught her eye. It was addressed to her, and was in a messy, yet slightly elegant scrawl. Sonny grinned. "Ooh, mail."

She picked up the letter and opened it, impatient to see what was inside. Maybe, just for a second, this little envelope could make her happy, and reignite the sparkle in her eyes. It wasn't likely, but who knew?

When she got the envelope open, a piece of paper fell out, the same handwriting on it. However, as Sonny looked more closely at the return address she had neglected to check, she saw this was no ordinary mail. It was from New Zealand.

Sonny gasped and bit her lip, grabbing at the letter and reading it vigorously. It was honestly from _him_!

_Dear Sonny,_

_Look, our director is making us write letters home (stupid, huh?) and I really didn't want to send letters to someone who wouldn't understand anything I was saying (aka, Portlyn). My cast sucks, so…yeah. Here ya go, Monroe. You are officially going to get letters from Mr. CDC himself, Chad Dylan Cooper. Excited, huh? Course you are._

_Anyway, New Zealand's great. The weather's warm, the girls are gorgeous, I'm gorgeous (although, who am I kidding, when am I not?) and my acting is as perfect as ever. There's a guy here who reminds me of you. He's a giant kiss-up and overly perky. Seriously Monroe, you and Spencer (the loser's name…I think) need to each take a chill pill and get a tan. He's pale, too. Sounds like you and Mr. Cullen are perfect for each other, huh?_

_Hey, Monroe? Just so you know, you aren't allowed to send letters back (most people are doing a pen pal thing; I think it's a waste of air. I mean, who cares what you think?). Honestly, I don't even know why I have to send letters to you, but hey, why not save your life from misery? Don't kid yourself, you know you miss me. Who wouldn't? Is my cast being "snobbish"? Hope so. They better be doing their jobs right. I can fire anyone who can't act (so you're never allowed to guest star, m'kay?) so they better be doing well. Anyway, I gotta go film. We're supposed to get some new extras tomorrow. Maybe I'll get lucky. Try not to be too jealous, kay? _

_Peace out, Sucka!_

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

As obnoxious and arrogant as Chad was being in this letter, it was _him_ and Sonny felt a little better. She smiled and clutched the letter in her hands, rereading it. It looked like she would be getting a lot of letters from him.

Sonny looked out the window at the windy night. Los Angeles was always cold now. It's funny, you'd think with Chad gone things would be a little less cold, but apparently not.

With the wind blowing, Sonny shivered and went to close the window. Putting down the letter, she turned on the TV for comfort and walked over to close it. Maybe her mom would turn on the heat tonight.

"Hey, Mom?" Sonny called. There was no answer. Right. Her mom was on _another_ date.

It wasn't that Sonny minded her mom having dates, it was just…lately, her mom was more popular than her, and it just shouldn't be that way. Was Sonny just destined to be a reject?

She had to admit, she was a little jealous of Chad, but not in the way he meant it. Sonny could care less _who_ he was with; it just bothered her that he had someone, too. Well, he _would_ tomorrow. It was just Chad's style. One really _was_ the loneliest number, wasn't it?

Sonny shook her head and turned her attention to the television, where Mackenzie Falls was playing in HD. She could have fun by herself. Not everyone needed that special someone, and Sonny was perfectly fine on her own.

After about a half hour, she decided ice cream was needed, but before she could get up, her phone mooed. Sighing, Sonny picked it up. "Hello?"

Tawni's cranky voice screamed in her ear. "Sonny, give it _back_!" _Really_? She couldn't let it go, could she?

Sonny sighed. "Tawni, I honestly _do not_ have your Cocoa Mocho Cocoa! I promise! Why would I even want it?"

Tawni huffed in annoyance on the other end. "To make your lips _almost_ as kissable as _mine_! Let's face it Sonny, you're just jealous because you aren't as_ pretty _as – hey, is that _Falls music_ I hear in the background? _Sonny_, what are you doing?" Her voice was cautious.

Sonny panicked and yelled, "Bye Tawni!" With a quick flick of her finger, she had hung up on her best friend. Well, that would take a lot of explaining tomorrow. However, right now Sonny didn't see any reason to panic, so she went to get her ice cream, turning off her phone so Tawni couldn't question her further.

As she opened the fridge, she saw exactly what she wanted – mint chocolate chip ice cream. Hey, maybe her luck was about to change. "_Thank you_, Chaddy," Sonny smirked. Her day had just gone from bad to…almost _perfect_. And who knew, maybe in Chad's letter process, Sonny could even find some blackmail.

**Yeah, this chapter was WAY too short. But hey, I'll try to update Sunday. Anyway, 18 reviews guys? That's insane! Thank you! My other story did amazingly too, so really, thank you, and…Merry Christmas! Or just have a great weekend! SMILES!  
LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. No SWAC for me.**

**Hey guys! I have a lot to say, but for starters. Thank you for all of the sweet reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm not kidding, you guys are incredible! Okay, so I have to shout out to three amazing people. One is geekquality, because she gave me my thirtieth review. I would have updated either way (because let's face it, having twenty nine reviews for two chapters rocks my socks) but the thirty was a nice even number, and I was in a neurotic mood that day. I'm normally not, so it was kinda surprising. The second person is LilRockerStar, because she got me addicted to the website mylifeisaverage. I spend way too much time on there laughing now. Last but not least, I want to give Camilla Monet a big hug, because she's leaving fanfiction really soon, and I'm going to miss her like crazy. Cammy, you better still PM me. Finally, I just want to ask you guys to spontaneously listen to the song Lucky by Colbie Callait and Jason Mraz(who just proposed). I know it's a weird request, and it's got nothing to do with this story (actually nothing at all) but it's a great song. If you ever have free time, just check it out. Thanks!**

It had been three days since Chad's letter, and Sonny was in better spirits. She was almost back to normal, and – even though he was insanely rude – couldn't wait for the next one. She wondered how the extras were doing, and if he would complain about how amateur they were. That would be just like him.

Sonny had no idea why she even cared how he was doing, but it was important. She didn't want to over-think it, because she honestly didn't want to know the answer. There were some suspicions she had about her obsession with the blonde actor that she _really _didn't want to face. There was no way Sonny thought of him that way. He wasn't even her friend, so anything more than that was absolutely out of the question. A, dare she say it, _crush_, was something impossible. Wasn't it? Of course it was.

Shaking her head, Sonny laughed to herself, walking to her dressing room to relax for a few minutes. Rehearsal today had been crazy; Marshall wasn't feeling well, so they had had a replacement for him. The girl was fine; it was just a little strange to work with someone else. Sonny wondered briefly if that's how people felt when _she_ first joined the show, even though this girl technically was only here for the day.

All thoughts of Marshall's replacement were lost as she walked into her dressing room to be greeted with a giant pile of fan mail. Sonny grinned, and began to read through it. One girl had just gotten a puppy and had named it Random, after the show itself. That letter was Sonny's favorite, until she got to the bottom of the huge pile and saw a letter with some very familiar handwriting.

Sonny squealed and ripped open the letter, preparing herself for some major insults. She could honestly care less about that; Chad was rude, but he had written to her again! Excitedly, Sonny pulled out the slip of paper and smoothed it out.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I guess I have to write to you again sometime, so I figure why not now. I got some news anyway. First of all, thank you for not boring me with sending a letter back (you follow directions better than I thought, Monroe…maybe you can intern for me sometime). Second of all, you know how I was telling you how we were getting some extras? Well, dare I say it, one of them is completely, utterly adorable._

_Sonny, I'm a little nervous .I know, I'm never supposed to feel, let alone get nervous, but I just can't help it. I have to admit, I'm not exactly best known for being a sweet guy, but when I saw her (her name is Meghan)…I don't know, something just happened. She's not hot, and she's not smokin'. She's not slutty, and she's not a tramp or a prostitute. She's simply her, and that's all she needs to be._

_She's confident, a brilliant actress, beautiful (yes, I just used the term beautiful) and I really want to get to know her better. Her voice is like music; everything about her is perfect. Oh god, Sonny, what's wrong with me?_

_Wait, don't answer that. I already know there's absolutely nothing wrong with me. But…I've never felt so strongly about a girl before. Actually, there's the one girl…never mind. The point is, I think I'm getting sick. My stomach feels all weird, like there's a bug, maybe a __**butterfly**__, in it. It tickles, but I can't breathe. Send help if it gets worse, okay? Alright, I'm going to go see if she needs help rehearsing her walk. She walks like a model. Alright, now I know I'm obviously sick. Gotta go rest…after talking to her. _

_Peace out, Sucka!_

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

Sonny took a deep breath and put the letter down. She knew what it was. Chad Dylan Cooper had a crush. A real, live crush. He actually had a heart in there. And he was _wasting it_ on someone else!

Sonny shook her head, trying desperately to calm down. No. it wasn't possible. He couldn't like someone else because…_she_ liked him. It hadn't seemed possible before, but all Sonny wanted to do was keep the two apart.

Looking down, she knew it was wrong. Chad was happy, happier than she'd seen him in a while, and she didn't have the heart to hate this girl. If she was good enough for Chad, she must be an angel. A perfect little angel. _His_ perfect little angel.

Sonny stood up, running a hand through her hair and grabbing her jacket. Some fresh air would help get the images of Chad and this girl out of her head. He couldn't be falling, he just couldn't. But he was, harder than she could have ever expected. And there was nothing she could do about it, not here in California.

Groaning to herself, Sonny walked through the halls and out the doors of Condor Studios. Chad was in New Zealand to shoot a movie, _the_ movie, the one that had the potential to change his whole life. The thing she hated most was that it seemed Meghan was going to be the next thing to change his life. It killed Sonny to know one thing; Meghan was an extra. She wasn't rich, she wasn't famous. She was just herself, just as Chad had put it. And if that was enough for the most shallow guy on the planet, it meant Sonny had no hope. He had never looked at _her_ that way.

It really shouldn't matter. It _shouldn't_. Sonny had no reason to care, and no say in his business. Meghan would be his next girlfriend, Sonny was sure. Everyone fell for Chad Dylan Cooper. _Everyone_. But this time was different. Because this time Chad Dylan Cooper had fallen too. Love at first sight. It was always such a stupid concept.

Love itself had always seemed like magic to Sonny. She wanted to meet a boy and find he was perfect right away. He would drive her nuts, and he wouldn't be perfect, but he would be _hers_, and hers alone. Imperfect was better sometimes. It meant that flaws would be the things to keep them apart, to prove two people really love one another. If you could look past all of it, you were in love.

Then, Sonny had met Chad, and Chad had met Sonny. It was almost as if, for one calm, peaceful, soundless glimmer in time, Sonny had everything she had ever wanted. She had never wanted a fairytale; just someone real. And she found that.

So maybe there _was_ such a thing as love at first sight, and maybe it wasn't so stupid. But what was so wrong with Sonny? Why did Chad have to overlook her and go to New Zealand? Why did he have to begin to fall in _**love**_?

When Sonny had found that soft spot in Chad, she thought maybe, just maybe, he was _hers_ too. She had already been his from the very first time they met. It was the way he would have liked it; Chad was a control freak. But she didn't mind.

Then, Chad had been almost wrapped around her finger, or so she had thought. He made sure no one ever hurt her, or got anywhere near her. She had kind of liked it. But it must have all been an act. He never really had thought of her as more than someone else to step on, had he? No, instead he had gone off to New Zealand and met someone he liked.

Tears pooled in Sonny's eyes, but she wiped them away furiously. It wasn't worth it. _He_ wasn't worth it. It's not like she had ever liked him _that much_, anyway. He definitely hadn't liked _her_, that was for sure.

Sitting on the curb, Sonny knew she must look like an idiot, but for the moment she didn't care. However, she wasn't the only one who thought that. Tawni walked over to her, a perplexed expression on her face, like she couldn't quite fathom why Sonny would want to sit on the filthy, disgusting ground. "Um, Sonny, you _do_ realize you're on the _ground_, right?"

Sonny, looked up, her eyes red and puffy, though only unshed tears and anger were to blame. "Yeah, Tawn, I realize it."

Tawni nodded, relieved her costar's sanity was supposedly intact, but frowned when she saw Sonny's state. Believe it or not, Tawni considered Sonny her _best friend_, no matter how little she showed it. And right now, in this little piece of time, this one shredded moment, where nothing was in clear perspective and so many words were unspoken, Tawni knew something was _wrong_ with Sonny. The words bubbled out of her mouth, rolling off her tongue naturally before she could stop them. "What's wrong?" She cursed herself for giving in to her emotions; for _asking_. Tawni was never supposed to show she cared. It was the way one got hurt.

Sonny shook her head. This was something Tawni couldn't know; she just wouldn't be able to understand. Everything in Tawni's world was perfect, _unshattered_, and Sonny wasn't going to ruin the fairytale. The Falls cast were the enemies; the evil villains in the story. And Sonny, the tiny little servant, wasn't allowed to run off and turn to the dark side. She was run by the bigger people – the top dogs, like Tawni. Slowly, choosing her words carefully, Sonny managed to plaster a smile on her face and reply cheerily, "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I dropped my earring, silly. But it's not here. I'll look in the dressing room."

Tawni nodded, feeling a little bit better. "Oh, okay. If you ever _do_ need to talk though, I_ will_ listen, you know. Hey, wait – you _have_ both earrings in."

Sonny froze for a second, caught in her fib. But then the perfect solution came to mind, dragging her deeper into her newfound web of lies and insecurity. "Not these earrings. Some new ones I bought. I'm not sure if I dropped them when I got to work this morning, but one of them isn't in my bag."

Accepting this as a plausible answer, Tawni shrugged. "Okay. I gotta go find a mirror. Rehearsal in an hour. Don't forget."

Sonny beamed up at her. "I don't plan on it. See you then. Tell the others I'm not coming to lunch, okay?" Tawni just nodded again and bounced away, her perky attitude making Sonny more depressed. She just felt so _guilty_ for feeling this way.

Was she a liar now? Or had she always been one? She had always had the occasional forbidden thought about Chad Dylan Cooper. The guilt had been less surmisable then, less profound. She could overlook it, like she had never been a traitor. But all of her suspicions were correct. She had honest-to-goodness, incredibly, miserably, breathtaking feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper. And she had always denied them. That's what being an actor entailed, right? Something Sonny had never signed up for. Actors, she knew now, were just _really good liars_.

**Okay, guys I'm really sorry. I had really bad writer's block, and couldn't figure out how to write this. But now the real plot began! Seriously, it won't take this long again. Don't give up on me. Oh, and about the song I mentioned, (the completely random one) Muffalo829 introduced it to me. So special thanks to her! And a last goodbye to my amazing friend, Cammy. Love you Cams! My little Sonny Specialist (I just spelled Sonny wrong – stupid typos – so I don't deserve that title. There, now you know how ashamed I am)! Oh, and a belated Merry Christmas and an early happy New Year! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How bout a little bit of soul, some Sonny with a Chance? No? Dang it! Well, I guess I don't own Hanging anymore, either….but I feel clever for coming up with this.**

**Hi guys! You literally don't know how happy I am when I see how much you guys like this. I was completely, utterly shocked! It was just too good to be true!I loved New Girl! Woohoo! Yeah, Channy WILL get back together! ...I hope. Next chapter! **

It had been four weeks. Four weeks, four letters, four times the secrets. Sonny had been listening to Chad gush (yes, gush) about Meghan for the past four weeks, and it was almost as painful as a knife being stabbed into your chest until you can't breathe. Yet, she continued to read them, and keep silent about her feelings. Why? Because Chad was actually beginning to trust her. Because no one would understand why she felt the way she did. And if that was the only contact she had with him, no matter how painful, she would take it.

It was painful to see him fall in love, but at the same time, worth it. Because for every little bit of pain she felt, she knew Chad's happiness was ten times as great. That was enough to keep a smile on the comedian's face. Watching Chad fall was heartbreaking, but also beautiful.

She had little snippets of letters memorized such as, _"Today Meghan and I talked for about an hour about absolutely nothing! It was…the deepest conversation I've ever had. Alright, maybe not, but you know what I mean. It held my interest well. She holds my interest well. I sound like a complete loser, but I can't help it. She's more beautiful to me every day. I think I have a teensy crush on her." _Another piece of a different letter she could remember was, _"Who was I ever kidding, Sonny? I'm sure you know by now. It scares me a little bit, but…I have more than a little crush on her. It's a giant one. A giant, butterfly-raising, pit-of-your-stomach crush. And it's not even because of her level of hotness. It's just her."_

Sure, the letters were hard to read, but it was harder for her not to. It would be impossible to not read how Chad was doing with Meghan. If she had began dating him yet. If he had…fallen in love with her.

Sonny knew it was just a matter of time before that letter came. Before he admitted he was utterly, completely, irrevocably in love with her. And that would also be the day Sonny Monroe lost her chance.

She knew it was true; he was already feeling it for Meghan. But that didn't mean he necessarily realized it yet. And that gave Sonny a little glimmer of hope. She had to admit, she felt a little selfish for wanting him to choose _her_, and not Meghan, but it was hard not to want that. If you had feelings for someone, wouldn't you want them to choose you? So she continued to hope he wouldn't realize he was in love.

When it came down to it, Sonny knew what Chad felt wasn't just puppy love. He had known the girl a month and still hadn't made a move on her. Plus, he liked her right away, just for being her. Not to mention Chad had probably never felt love before, or much of an emotion at all, except maybe anger, so this would be a strong reaction for him. He would be completely love sick, completely star struck, and completely _taken_.

Sonny couldn't pretend it didn't hurt, but she couldn't pretend she wasn't happy for him, either. He deserved someone amazing, as he had described Meghan to be. Wherever Chad went with this girl, he deserved the best. If they ended up married someday, she would be happy for them. It was everything he could want and more, as of this month.

As Sonny walked into the dressing room she shared with Tawni, her blonde costar looked up in response, sorting through fan mail. "Sonny, fan mail's here!" she greeted cheerily. This had to be Tawni's favorite time of the day.

Sonny giggled, walking over to the bubbly girl. "I can see that. How many letters did you get today?"

Tawni beamed at her, knowing Sonny was asking just to please her. The brunette was a great friend, after all. Tawni only wished she was a little more like that. "27 letters! And almost all of them tell me how pretty I am!"

Sonny laughed again, sitting down by her vanity. "That's great, Tawn. Is this my pile over here?" She motioned to a stack of envelopes sitting on her vanity, looking tempting. If Sonny didn't have her pride and dignity to take care of, she'd already be ripping them open rapidly, not bothering to save the poor, helpless envelopes.

Tawni nodded. "Yeah. I counted. You got 23 letters, Sonny. I think that's a record for you. You know, I normally wouldn't admit this, but I'm proud of you. You've come along way here. Ugh, caring! I'm going to get a facial! Later, Sonbeam!"

Waving as Tawni left, Sonny couldn't help but grin. Tawni was really something else. But that moment had almost been really sweet. Turning back to the pile of mail, Sonny's smile only widened, and she felt a little bit like a child on Christmas.

She ripped open the first letter, reading it. A girl from Massachusetts had just gotten tickets to a So Random! live taping, and wanted to let Sonny know her name was Mackenzie. Mackenzie…..the blonde heartthrob/enemy returned to her thoughts. Looks like Chad's finding his inner Mackenzie. No, this was definitely the wrong time to think about him.

Finally, Sonny got to the last letter. It was from…Chad. But he had put a smiley face in the 'O' of Sonny. Oh no. This couldn't be it…he couldn't have realized it…Sonny eagerly tore open the envelope, pulling the letter out of it in a rush. Please, oh please no.

_Dear Sonshine,_

_Today I realized it. I'm hopelessly in love with Meghan Taylor. _I chucked the letter at the wall, not bothering to read any further. No! Ugh, how could someone as big-headed as Chad Dylan Cooper fall in love? And why did he have to pick the wrong girl!

It may sound mean, but Sonny knew she was supposed to be with Chad. He was America's Bad Boy and she was America's Sweetheart. He could teach her how to grow up a little more, and she could teach him how to be a little more trusting. He would slowly become a sap, and she would slowly become _his_.

Then, someday, they'd be married, and have a perfect winter wedding. Her cheeks would be rosy, and he'd think she looked beautiful with snowflakes in her hair, whereas he would be stunning in his perfectly CDC'd tuxedo.

They would move to a small town in California, and Sonny would have a baby girl. They would name the child Mackenzie, and she would grow up arrogant and conceited, but with a strong voice and the ability to make people smile.

That's how the story could have gone. But instead it would be a little more like this. Chad and Meghan would fall in love, and she'd be his little doll. They'd get married at age nineteen, so in love that it didn't matter, and Sonny would be the Maid of Honor. It would be in the spring, in a nice little meadow where everything smelled like new beginnings.

Chad would smile at Meghan, and she'd smile back. Maybe they'd even whisper 'I love you.' Then they would be married, and end up with a little baby in Nebraska that they could name John. He'd be adorable, and they'd live happily ever after. _Together_.

The worst part about it all was that Sonny couldn't _hate_ the second option. It sounded like Chad would get his perfect life. He would be happy. He would finally know what love felt like. But Sonny's time was over.

Facing the facts, the brunette realized she had tried. She had tried her best to change Chad, and it hadn't worked. Because he hadn't been in love with her. But Meghan might be able to change what she never could. She might be able to reduce the size of Chad's ego.

Nodding to herself, Sonny slowly walked over and grabbed the letter, ready to read the rest of it. Chad deserved to know, and she wasn't going to be the one to ruin this for him. The rest of the letter could be beautifully heartbreaking, but it would be worth the pain. _He_ was worth the pain. His happiness was worth everything.

"_I never really would have thought it was possible. As you've been trying to tell me, I have an ego the size of Texas. Not to mention I'm…afraid of rejection. There, I admitted I was afraid of something. But isn't it worth it to take a risk for someone you love? To do things you promised yourself you'd never do?_

_I was looking at Meghan today, and it just clicked. I'd do anything and everything for her, and I wanted her to be mine. I just knew that she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._

_Sonny, can I ask you a favor? I know I told you not to write back to me, because I didn't care. But I also said I was incapable of feeling anything for anyone other than myself. Things change. People change. So yeah, here I go. You're either going to laugh in my face for anything and everything I've told you, or you're going to be a sap. But like I said, risks for the one you love are important. And this is for Meghan. Should I ask her out? And…how do I do it? I've never cared this much about the person I was asking out, so I need to do this perfectly. You might be able to help._

_I have to admit, I feel a little guilty. Back in California, there was an angelic brunette I laid eyes on. I know I felt something for her; she was funny, sweet, and kind to everyone. She's the one who began to change me, because she saw that underneath the jerk I was, there was a person worth getting to know. But now I'm in love, for the first and hopefully last time ( It's still an icky feeling for me, so I better never go through this again). Anyway, I feel like I just completely dropped this other girl. And…it doesn't feel good. I know I have a lot to thank her for. So…here's to her. Anyway, can you – dare I say it – help me? I'd thank you, but that's not really my style._

_Peace out, Sucka!_

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

Sonny knew she had a choice to make now. Should she tell him how to ask her out…or should she tell him Meghan would never go for him? One would break his heart; one hers. It was an almost impossible decision, but with a slow nod and a sigh, Sonny knew what she had to do. She took out a clean piece of paper and began to write.

**What option do you think she chose? What would you choose? Hehe, you'll all see! Okay, you guys are awesome, and you need to know it! SMILES!  
LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I had an excuse for not updating. You know, something like owning Sonny with a Chance. But I don't. I'm just a terrible author.**

**Okay, so I have two stories to tell you, and a shout out too. Story 1: I didn't update because I made my friend a Channy calendar, complete with every episode's airdate anniversary, the whole casts' birthdays, and regular holidays, not to mention adorable Channy pictures with little captions underneath. So….can you forgive me? It's a true story. It was her late Christmas present. Who's you ask? Muffalo829 of course! Story 2: My friend and I were talking a few days ago (he's a guy) and he said, in this really obnoxious voice, "I wanna marry Sonny when I grow up!" so I gasped and told him I would tell Chad. A boy at my school recently cut and gelled his hair so it looks like Sterling's (except a little darker) but he wouldn't be our Chad. SO muffalo829 became our Chad, and went up to him and kicked him somewhere that made him fall on the ground. I laughed for about five minutes before bursting out into, "Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad," once again. My friends are awesome. Oh, and I have a third story too: In gym, I was stretching and my friends and I had just been singing different cheers for Channy and Chad (we're a bit obsessive, but you wouldn't believe how many people are now closet SWACFreaks because of us) and I looked over at my friend. She didn't know I had seen her, but I did, and she mumbled, "Chad, Chad, Chaddy Chad Chad!" even though she says she doesn't like the show. That was a proud moment for me. We've changed our school for the better, huh. Okay, okay, here's Chapter 5! Oh, wait I forgot: this is for xxFrostedTeardropxx because she's going through a lot right now and I love her. Not to mention all of you amazing people. I almost fainted when I saw the big 75 by the review count. WOW. That's all I can say. And Thank You So Much!**

_She took out a clean piece of paper and began to write._

….

_Dear Chad,_

_No, I'm not going to make fun of you. Actually, I've been dying to give you advice since I first heard about Meghan, and now you just gave me free access. Guess you want the "funny little punch line" this time, don't ya, Cooper? Come on, you know that was funny._

_Anyway, she seems really sweet, and if I'm being honest (more honest than I've ever been to you, I think) I knew you were in love from day one. It's really, really, really cute, in my opinion anyway. So, overall (I'll keep this letter short; you don't really care what I have to say anyway)…you should ask her out._

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but she'd be stupid not to say yes. You would never stop loving her. Plus, to her at least, you're probably insanely cute, obscenely successful, and brilliant when it comes to acting. Of course, she'll figure in your reputation, so you need to work for it, but I'd go for it. Anyone who tells you otherwise either knows more than I do or has given up on fairytales. Be her Prince Charming, Chad. Not her Royal Pain. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_S-O-N-N-Y _

With a slow nod, Sonny stood up and grabbed a fresh envelope to encase the letter and take it safely to Chad. This was a difficult choice for her, maybe even the most difficult she would ever have to make, but it was worth it. Chad's happy ending was what he deserved, and she couldn't and wouldn't get in the way of that, no matter how it affected her.

Sonny licked the envelope, closed it, and stuck a stamp on it. There. Now what she had written was in there, and it couldn't be taken out. The letter would be forever kept in there until it touched Chad Dylan Cooper's palms as he opened it. That's when her chance to take back the words spewed all over the paper was lost.

Sonny had to admit, it had never quite hurt so much to think about Chad. He had always been a safe haven, a place her mind could go to when she was in desperate need of a distraction. Her whole being told her she was falling for him, and yet she had ignored it, being too stubborn to admit how she felt about him. And now, when she had, it was too late.

Looking down, Sonny hurriedly walked to the mail room to give Josh the letter. He studied her carefully as she walked into the room. "Hi, Josh," she greeted, giving him a small smile. "I have a letter I need to send to a really important person. Can you make sure it's delivered to him?"

Josh nodded, taking the letter from her and frowning. "Are you okay, Sonny?" He had never seen the brunette starlet so upset, and, her being the only person ever nice to him here, it physically pained him to see her that way. This sweet child (for he was quite a bit older than her, and already in college) was the last one to deserve to feel sorrow. And it seemed there was something really bothering her.

Sonny nodded, smiling at him again. "Yeah, Josh, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind. But thank you for asking. Not many people in Hollywood would care enough to."

He laughed, holding a pile of fan mail out to give her. "Well, I'm not exactly famous here, you know? But you seem to be. This is your second pile of fan mail today."

She gave him a megawatt smile, gently taking the envelopes from his outstretched hand. "Seriously? Wow, I feel so special."

Josh shook his head. Of_ course_ she bounced back fast. She was Sonny. Unfortunately, looking at the name on the letter, he had an inkling as to why she was upset. Chad Dylan Cooper. The egotistical actor who only cared about himself. Josh hated him with a passion. It was always Chad this, Chad that, and he was sick of it. The delusional blonde couldn't even remember anyone's names. "You _should_ feel special, Sonny. You're the energy of this place. Don't let anyone get you down, okay?" He hoped his words would be enough to get her through the day.

It took her a minute, but Sonny finally nodded slowly, soaking in his words. Maybe this wouldn't be the end of the world, after all. She still had great friends to support her, and incredible fans to show her the appreciation she felt so proud to say she received. "Yeah. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Josh. It means a lot."

He shrugged and waved as she left. Maybe it wasn't Chad. Maybe it was something else. But whoever it was had to be a real jerk to hurt that piece of purity. Shaking his head again, Josh went back to sorting his fan mail, distress creeping into his mind as he did so.

As Sonny entered her dressing room, Tawni looked up at her from her place on the vanity. "Hey, there. Sonny. How does my new lipstick shade look? It's still Cocoa Mocho Cocoa of course, just a little more pink."

Sonny smiled at her, trying to stifle a giggle. Tawni had just made her feel better. Something about the lipstick color was just so _Tawni_. It wasn't that it looked bad; in fact, the blonde pulled it off really well. It was just such a bubblegum pink, and fit Tawni's level of pep perfectly. "It looks great, Tawn. I think it really brings out your eyes. And it makes your hair look blonder."

Tawni grinned at her, satisfied. "Thanks, Sonny. Did you get more fan mail? Wow, I should be jealous. But I'm happy for you. You work hard." It was true. Tawni had recently realized that people liking Sonny wasn't a bad thing, and was in fact acceptable. For now, Tawni was actually happy to just be known as the best friend of someone so great. The weirdest thing was that Sonny didn't know how amazing she really was, and she didn't soak in the attention too much. Hollywood literally couldn't touch this girl.

Sonny's smile was almost too big to be normal. "Thank you, Tawni! Oh my gosh, we're getting along! Aww!"

She tried to hug her, but Tawni pushed her away. "Yuck! _My_ bubble, Sonny!" The blonde's face was incredibly comical, and Sonny had to try for the second time to keep from laughing and upsetting her.

With a grin, Sonny grabbed her script and waved, skipping off to rehearsals. Whatever heartbreak she would face in the next few weeks she hoped would be minimal compared to the joy she felt around friends. However, she knew this might not exactly be the case.

….

"But April, I can't get over you!" Chad recited dramatically, fake tears in his eyes. "You're everything I want and more! Please, I'm not lying! I know I'm a jerk, but I love you, and I want to be _your_ jerk!" Sometimes Chad thought his role in this movie was just a _little_ too coincidental. Was he really _that_ well known for being a spoiled brat?

Emma Roberts looked him in the eyes, preparing to say her next line. She was actually pretty cool to work with, and her acting was decent. "Kendall, I want to be able to be with you. I really do. But until you can get over yourself, I don't see that as a possibility."

Chad almost looked down, but remembered he was acting. If he was really that much like his character, did he even have a shot with Meghan? He swallowed a few times, making his voice rougher and more shaky. "April…please. I need you."

"And, cut!" yelled Marvin, their director. Good. Chad wanted to see if Sonny had sent him a letter back yet. It had been a week since he sent the letter, and he had sent it on express overnight shipping. So what could possibly be taking her six days? Had she given up on him and his obnoxious letters?

Chad walked to his dressing room and immediately went over to his desk to sort through fan mail. Finally, there it was. Sonny's letter had arrived, and he was desperate to read it.

**I'm really sorry, I had terrible writer's block and had no idea how to write this chapter, so it took me this long. But here it is, and I really hope it's worth it. Did you guys like how I interpreted Josh? I just figured no one included him enough. So…hopefully this didn't bomb too bad. SMILES!  
LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, I'd brag like crazy. ;)**

**Kk, huggables, this chapter is for every single one of you just for reading this. Know why? Cuz you rock, and because I'm so late at putting this up. I really have no excuse other than a hectic week and no motivation to write. A friend motivated me…but I lost it. So now, here I am, guilty as ever, ready to write Chapter 6. **** Please don't give up. P.S. I just watched Dinner for Shmucks. Oh my gosh, so funny! Love you, Steve Carell!**

_Chad walked to his dressing room and immediately went over to his desk to sort through fan mail. Finally, there it was. Sonny's letter had arrived, and he was desperate to read it._

He tore open the envelope, tossing it somewhere in his dressing room. Right now, all that mattered was what was _inside _that envelope. Besides, he could just ask a maid or something to clean up the mess later. So, whatever, who cares.

Chad smirked, dancing around his messy dressing room and trying his best to unfold the letter quickly. He tripped, sprawling on the floor on top of a huge heap of dirty laundry, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the words that had the capability of changing his life.

Drawing in a deep breath, Chad read the letter meticulously. Apparently he_ was_ indeed supposed to ask her out, but it didn't quite say how he should do that. Sonny must have forgotten. Ah, well. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, and he would just straight up ask her.

Chad nodded to himself, placing the letter on his bed and putting on a little cologne. He was pretty sure he smelled like the ocean, seeing as they were filming not even a mile from the coast. It was great for swimming, or in Chad's case, surfing and searching for girls, but if you weren't actually_ at_ the beach it just made you smell like fish.

When he was sure he smelled a little less fishy and a little more manly, he left his dressing room in search of the gorgeous brunette he had fallen for. She wasn't just a girl; she had made him a different person with her sly smile and extensive use of the word "cliché". She hated clichés, so he had to do this flawlessly.

Meghan may be just an extra, but she was an extra in a lot of scenes, and was pretty much there every day. In fact, Chad had just talked to her an hour ago, so he knew for sure she was there that day. He thought she was so brilliant; just the way she carried herself screamed 'confidence'.

It wasn't that she was narcissistic, or even over confident (though the girl was so downright amazing he wondered why she wasn't). It was just that she knew what she was doing and she didn't do things halfway. Meghan was a worker, but she didn't stress herself too much, either. She seemed to just be one of those people who kept things together well and found a good balance in life. She was consistently talented in that way.

Finally, Chad spotted her over by the wardrobe department, sitting in a makeup chair. She was alone for now, but he knew he had to make this fast and perfect if he wanted to get this done while she was still free and alone. He shook his head, trying to focus. Okay. Here he goes.

Chad was about to move, but he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was none other than James Conroy. He was playing one of the supporting characters, Liam, and had actually managed to get on Chad's good side again. But right now, there were more important things than friends. "Why are you staring at Meghan like you haven't eaten for a month and she's a double cheeseburger?"

Chad sighed, hissing his breath out through his teeth. "Make it fast Conroy, I'm not in the mood."

James smirked, moving his hand in a motion similar to one an angry cat would make. "Rawr. Geez, Cooper, put the claws away. Someone's a little feisty before they have their special 'Meghan Moment'." James had been bugging Chad for weeks about how his relationship with Meghan (by relationship, he meant friendship unfortunately) was the ideal Kodak moment.

Chad sighed, running a hand through his golden locks of hair. "I know, I know. Look, I'm sorry,_ okay_? I just…alright Conroy, I'm going to tell you something. But if it gets out, I _know_ who to blame, _right_?" By this time, Chad was towering over James menacingly, and the actor could only nod silently, eyes wide. Chad smirked. "Good. Okay, so here's the thing. I…kinda…wanna ask her out."

James rolled his eyes. "No duh, Sherlock. Any wannabe in this place with the smallest inkling of common sense could see that you like her. What I wanna know is why you're staring at her like she's the Christmas present you've been waiting for for months." Chad may be good at acting, but he was beginning to look more and more like an idiot in James's eyes.

Chad sighed. "Well, she doesn't know I like her. And I'm just kind of nervous, okay? Get off my back." The last thing he needed right now was to be ridiculed by the Rob Pattinson _wannabe_.

James rolled his eyes, raising his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'll go. And so will _you_. Go get her,_ tiger_." He winked at Chad, shooing him towards Meghan.

Chad rolled his eyes, but walked over nonetheless. "Um….Me-Meghan?" Oh, god, he sounded like he was drunk. He was supposed to make the girls swoon and stutter, not the other way around. So far, so terrible.

She whirled her chair around, smiling softly at Chad. "Hey, Chad. Are you okay?" As suave as he usually was, something was off about Chad today.

Chad nodded, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "Fine," he replied, his voice cracking. Crap. "I just, you know, wanted to know if…you thought I should dye my hair blue!" He laughed nervously. What the heck? _Blue_ hair? "You know, to match my eyes." He added a small cough at the end, another sign he was nervous, not that Meghan really knew that. However, she was smart enough to know he wasn't feeling like himself.

Meghan drew her lips together for a second, a smacking sound reverberating off the walls from the release of pressure as she let them go. "I…I wouldn't go for it. I mean, as great as it may look, I'm not exactly sure the paparazzi would go for it. And…I don't really think your character is supposed to have…_blue hair_." As adorable as Chad usually was, she was seriously starting to doubt his mental health. Blue hair?

Chad laughed nervously, clearing his throat. "Right. Well, good…good talk. Okay, well bye!" He hurried away quickly, head down in embarrassment, mentally giving himself a beat down.

Then he paused, stopping in his tracks. What if this was it? What if he was blowing his only chance? Before he could change his mind, Chad speed-walked back over to Meghan, his eyes probing hers to see what she was feeling. She seemed shocked by his abruptness, but that didn't stop him, not now. "Will you go out with me, Son –Meghan?" Sonny? Why did he almost say Sonny? Ugh, that little Random was getting to him again. However, all thoughts of what he had almost said escaped him as he looked at her, nervous in anticipation. What if she said no?

For a second Meghan seemed speechless, which was pretty rare for her. Finally she took in a sharp breath, nodding slowly. "Actually…yes. Wait, that wasn't cliché enough. Let's try 'I thought you'd never ask!'" She smiled at him, her gorgeous, breathtaking smile. It was soft, with only a few teeth showing, and it was absolutely adorable.

Chad grinned back at her, practically beaming. "Perfect! Okay, so…I'll pick you up at your hotel at eight?" Meghan was from the United States too, but she was staying at a hotel while they filmed.

She nodded, getting up from her chair and hugging him. "Totally. I'll see you then." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and waved as he left.

Chad was shocked. She had said _yes_. Meghan was actually going on a date with him. Well, wow! Maybe Sonny actually _did_ know what she was talking about!

Chad walked back to his dressing room, a bounce in his step. For now, life was great. And, he added mentally, he had something new to tell Little Miss _Sonshine_.

…

Sonny tossed her script on her vanity, biting her chipped, black-painted nails. This script was great, but she just couldn't focus. Not when all he could think about was Chad and Meghan.

Why did he have to pick _her_? Was Sonny just not good enough? With a sigh, she realized it; that's _exactly_ what it was. She never had been and never would be good enough for Chad Dylan Cooper.

It wasn't like Chad was the only guy on the planet, but he _was_ the only guy she really liked right now. Maybe she just needed someone else to take her mind off of Chad and his little girlfriend.

As if on cue, Tawni walked into the room, pick purse on her shoulder and everything. "Hey, Sonny, I'm going to the mall. Wanna come? We can go scouting for boys," she sang. Tawni's pep was infectious almost always, but today the brunette just wasn't in the spirit of happiness.

Sonny bit her lip. Was a boyfriend really the answer to her problems, or would it just make things worse? "I don't know, Tawni, I just-."

Tawni interrupted her. "I'm getting a facial, too, and it's more fun with someone else. Plus, your pores could really use it."

Sonny's jaw dropped, but she nodded, getting up and grabbing her purse to follow Tawni. A facial, that was_ all_. And _maybe_ some clothes. Under no circumstances, however, did that include boys. Yes, Sonny decided, no boys _at all_.

**I have no clue where I'm going with this, but let's give it a shot. Anyway, I promise, you, I didn't mean to take this long to update. I just had to get this perfect, and I've had on and off Writer's Block for the past couple of months. Chad needed to be sappy, yet in character, and it was hard. But I think I'm satisfied. So hopefully you like it, and I'm extremely sorry. Oh, and thank you soooo much to the amazing people who nominated my stories for The Channy Awards. It made me so happy, and I DID NOT deserve it. But thanks! SMILES!  
LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance = not mine. Yup, unfortunately that equation adds up. Frowny face. Oh, and neither does Claire's. But you know what? I do deserve the title of Worst Channy Fan after this chapter. Warning: Lot's of Chad/Meghan in this chapter. Sorry.**

**I want to scream. This story hit 100! And not just that, it hit 104! Eeep! This time I have an excuse for not updating, too. Our heat went off while it was snowing more than it has in a long time, so I had to spend a couple nights at my friend's house. Not that I minded staying there. ;) But I did miss this story, so here we go and I REALLY hope it's worth the wait and I don't fail completely. PLUS, my brother accidentally killed one of our computers, so now I lost the one shot I was working on. And…I had plans for it, too. Needless to say, that made me sad for a few days. I know I'm a baby and all, but hey, at least I still have this story. Thank you, dinosaur computer!**

Sonny sighed for the umpteenth time, causing her bangs to blow around – again. If she had known Tawni and she would spend the whole time at _Claire's_ after their facials, she wouldn't have agreed to come. Unfortunately, she did agree, and now she was stuck in a store that smelled like metal and perfume for who knows how long.

At least the facial had been nice. It was almost relaxing in a way, because it gave her some desperately craved time to herself. Sonny had been calmer, and had gotten a chance to think for a little while. It had been just what she needed, and she officially felt a lot better. Now she was finally ready to take the leap and get over Chad.

Sonny was jolted out of her thoughts by Tawni's voice calling her over. "Hey Sonny, do you think these earrings go with that pink tank top I have? You know, the one with the sparkles on it that says 'Bubblegum'?"

Looking up, Sonny stood up from the wall she had been leaning against and walked over to Tawni. She already missed the cool feel of the wall, considering all this perfume was making her sick to her stomach. Or maybe it was Chad. Whatever it was, she really wanted to go home and take a bath. "Um, yeah Tawni, I think it'll look great. In fact, you should buy them and wear the shirt tomorrow." If Tawni got what she wanted, maybe she'd leave her alone.

Tawni's smiled, not turning away from the mirror to do so. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Isn't this store great?" Since Valentine's Day was coming up, everything here was completely _pink_. She didn't blame Tawni for wanting to stay here. It honestly resembled what Sonny assumed Tawni Town looked like.

Looking down at her now perfectly manicured nails in boredom, Sonny replied with a, "Yep. Can't get enough of this pink." It wasn't that she didn't _like_ the color pink, it was just…well,_ this_ was a little _too_ much. However, Valentine's Day was really Sonny's favorite holiday. It was just so romantic, like nothing could break apart love if it was in its purest and truest form.

Before she could stop them, Sonny's thoughts flickered to Chad, and how he planned to celebrate Valentine's Day. Whatever it was, she knew his main focus would be Meghan, and making sure she was happy…always. In a twisted way, Sonny found it cute. If Chad was happy with her, why shouldn't Sonny be happy for him?

When it came down to it, she knew the feelings she harbored for Chad weren't able to be classified as a 'crush' – they were too strong. But for now, she was content to call them that, because it hurt less when she did.

Shaking her head to clear it, Sonny walked back over to the entrance of the store where the air was a little less _scented_. She sincerely hoped Tawni would hurry up and buy whatever it was she planned on getting, and preferably_ before_ Sonny blew chunks. Her nice, warm bed seemed pretty inviting right about now.

Just then, Tawni walked over to her, smiling happily, content with what she had just purchased. "Okay, Sonny, it's about five, and I'm exhausted. Do you want a ride back to the studio to get your car?" It was raining outside – again, Sonny thought, for the worst nightmares always occurred when it was raining – and she really didn't want to walk in the rain when she was already in such a bad mood. Then again, fresh air seemed like a good idea.

Sonny shook her head, he brown locks shaking in waves down her back. "Nah, Tawn, I think I just really need some fresh air. I'll chance the rain. It's only about a mile."

Tawni bit her lip, unsure as to whether Sonny was joking or just plain crazy. "I'm giving you a ride back to the studio, and you know that. So…what's up with the sarcasm? Or at least I'm hoping it's sarcasm, and you aren't just a _wackadoodle_." The blonde laughed, though she was pretty sure there was nothing funny about this to Sonny. She actually_ wanted _to _walk_ in the _rain_.

Sonny rolled her eyes, a small chuckle escaping her lips at her friend's erratic behavior. "Seriously, Tawni, I want to walk. What's the worst that could happen?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, one hand on her hip. "Oh, I don't know, Sonny, you could get _raped_? I'm driving you, no discussion."

The brunette sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it. "Fine. Let's go to your car." Tawni obviously wasn't going to give up, so there was no point in getting her mad and possibly starting a fight. Besides, maybe it _was_ crazy to want to walk in the rain.

Tawni smiled, looping an arm through Sonny's. "See? You _so_ know I'm right. I'll call the valet."

Sonny shook her head. "Tawni, we parked our car on our own. There _is_ no valet at the mall. Do you know how many people come here? That'd be way too hard, and they'd have to have at least _thirty guys_ parking people's cars."

Tawni rolled her eyes, pulling out a – pink – cell phone and pressing in a number. "Newbie, it's time to step it up. When you're Tawni Hart, there's _always_ a valet."

…..

Chad groaned in frustration, running a hand through his hair as he paced around his dressing room for the hundredth time. Why was he so nervous? Meghan was special, and he knew that, but being nervous might just make him mess up the date…even more than he probably would already. God, he was such an idiot, and if he didn't leave now he was going to be late.

Nodding to himself, Chad grabbed his car keys, shoving them in the pocket of his jeans and walking to his car. This night had to be perfect. It had to be, because it was her. It was his Son – Meghan. Why did he keep almost calling Meghan by _her_ name...it had to be because he felt guilty for not replying to Sonny's letter yet. Yeah, that had to be it.

Chad shook his head, ridding himself of all questions he didn't have an answer to. After making sure his hair was still perfectly gelled after the torture he had put it through in his nervousness, Chad slid into his black Porsche and drove to the hotel she was staying at. During the whole car ride there, he kept checking the time. He couldn't be late, because if he was, not only would it make a bad impression, but it might be a bad omen. First he's late for their first date, then he's late to see her win an award for Best Extra (they would have to make one up for this angel), then he's late to their wedding, and then he's late to see their first child born.

After that, she'd be too late to catch him at the airport after kicking him out of their little white house the minute she got out of the hospital, and then he'd be too late to save her when her car crashed minutes after the plane took flight. Therefore, he _cannot_ be late.

Chad pulled up to the hotel, parking quickly and rushing inside. She said she'd be waiting in the lobby, which she was. Meghan was so good at doing what she said she would. That was one of the things Chad loved about her. She would follow through with her promises.

When he saw her, Chad's jaw almost hit the floor. Her brunette hair was straightened perfectly, a light pink headband with a daisy on the side keeping it out of her face perfectly. Her makeup was light, and it made her look delicate, not that she wasn't. But the dress had to be the best part, because it seemed to be _made_ for her. Meghan had on a knee length pink spaghetti strap dress with another daisy on the right side. It matched her silver strappy sandals perfectly. To put it lightly, Meghan looked like an angel, the exact picture of perfection, in Chad's eyes. "Wow."

She giggled lightly, walking over to him. "Well, Chad, I'm glad you think so. I think you look pretty good, too." Her green eyes seemed to shine, but maybe it was just the way the light was hitting them.

He grinned goofily, looking down at his dark blue skinny jeans and crimson button down, his read and white Air Jordans squeaking as he moved them around on the floor nervously. When he looked back up, she was watching him, a small smirk on her face that he didn't seem to notice. He was too wrapped up in being, as she had put it in her head, cutely bashful. She was waiting for him to speak again. Yet when he tried to speak, all that came out was, "Angel…"

She giggled again, smiling her soft smile at him. "I'm going to take that as a compliment and push you out the door, because if I don't I doubt we'll ever leave. Where are we going, anyway?"

Chad seemed to snap back to reality again, his eyes fluttering rapidly in surprise. Whoops. He was messing up already. Smirking calmly, Chad wrapped a gentle arm around her. "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it. Ready to go?"

She nodded, snuggling closer into his chest. "Yeah, I'm ready. And you smell good. Try not to hold that against me, 'kay?"

He smiled at her, intertwining their fingers. "I promise now that I would never do that to you. And also that you won't have to leave my side for the whole night unless you want to, okay?"

She nodded, sniffing him lightly when she thought he didn't notice. He did, but it was just plain adorable. "Works for me, Cooper."

Chad immediately went rigid, his eyes staring blankly ahead of him._ Sonny_. Her beautiful laughter, so pure and sweet. Her sparkling eyes, filled to the brim with happiness. And her hair, pretty as can be. She was like a little porcelain doll.

Chad cursed to himself quietly as he came back to Earth, Meghan's soothing voice questioning him. "Chad, are you okay?"

He nodded. Whatever feelings he had ever held for Sonny were long gone, and he needed to keep a reign on himself. Actually, he decided right then, that would be Meghan's job she didn't necessarily know she was doing. Because she was amazing at everything without even trying. "Um, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that. Just…memories. Ready to go?"

She nodded, her eyes trusting and innocent. For once he wished they weren't, because he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Sonny, and she just made him feel guiltier than he already did. "Yeah. Let's go, Chaddyo!"

Chad laughed, pulling her to his car. "Don't you _dare_ call me that on set." It wasn't a bad nickname, actually. Especially not when it was rolling off of _Meghan's_ tongue.

Meghan giggled again, allowing him to take her wherever he wanted. Chad was great. "No promises, kay?"

He rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless, daringly bringing her to his side as he unlocked the passenger side door for her. "Kay."

**I think I almost puked while writing this, but…they are kind of a cute couple, so…yeah. I'm a bad Channy fan, I know. Anyway, sorry this took so long, but I wanted to make it sound good so I wanted to be in the mood for writing. Can I recommend two songs? I Wanna Grow Old with You by Westlife, and How Did I Fall in love with you by The Backstreet Boys. Love you guys! My little huggables! SMILES!  
LOL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to on the two year anniversary, no. I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Ahhhh! February 8 was the two year anniversary of when Sonny with a Chance first premiered! In celebration, I wore a yellow hair tie for Sonny and a blue one for Chad. I just attached them to my headband, since they have little sparkly dice cubes on the end that are color coded. I'm sure I looked stupid, but it's worth it for SWAC Day. I mean tot update that day, but I had to go to a school meeting. It was surprisingly fun. But I'm here now, trying to update quicker. Thank you guys for reading this! Love you all so very much!**

_She nodded, her eyes trusting and innocent. For once he wished they weren't, because he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Sonny, and she just made him feel guilty. "Yeah. Let's go, Chaddyo!"_

_Chad laughed, pulling her to his car. "Don't you dare call me that on set." It wasn't a bad nickname, actually. Especially not when it was rolling off of Meghan's tongue._

_Meghan giggled again, allowing him to take her wherever he wanted. Chad was great. "No promises, kay?"_

_He rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless, daringly bringing her to his side as he unlocked the passenger side door for her. "Kay."_

…

Chad grinned goofily, smoothly parking his Porsche. This was it. They were finally there, and Meghan was going to love it. "Guess who has to close their eyes now?"

Meghan rolled her eyes playfully. "The blonde who won't tell me where we're going?" This game was fun. No one had ever quite cared this much about her before, and she was soaking up _every minute of it_.

Chad laughed loudly, reveling in the thrill he felt in his blood from finally going out with her after a month of waiting. The thought made him break out into yet another smile. "Not quite. But I promise, if you just close your eyes for thirty seconds we'll be there and you'll know."

She bit her lip, contemplating this little bit of information. "Thirty seconds? And then I'll know?"

Chad looked at her, an amused smiling flashing on his face. He couldn't even try to hide it right now. She was just too cute. "_Absolutely_. I swear on my good looks."

Meghan rolled her eyes, stifling a laugh as she made sure this was a legit reason to close her eyes. "And all I have to do is close my eyes?"

He nodded. "Yep, just close your eyes and let me lead you. We'll be there in no time."

Her eyes widened, taking in the second thing he had said. "Woah, woah, woah. I have to let you _lead me_?"

Looking down to hide his smile, Chad nodded slowly. "Yeah. How else were you planning on getting there? Flying? Because this car may be cool, but it can't do _that_."

Meghan laughed, unbuckling her seatbelt but staying rooted in place. "But what if I'm afraid you'll crash us into…the wall that is _in my_ _way_ of seeing where we're _going_?" There was a blank, brick wall right in front of the car, and it was inhibiting her view of the date, something Chad was extremely thankful for. He was just surprised she couldn't hear the crash of the waves from where they sat, less than 100 yards from the shore line.

He smirked at her, finally meeting her eyes again. "That's entirely plausible."

Now it was Meghan's turn to laugh loudly. "What? That doesn't make me feel any better, Chad!" The excitement on her face showed that she had given in, though, and Chad flashed her his award-winning smile and got out of the car, going to her side and opening the door.

He held out a hand to her. "Just trust me, okay? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you; not now, not _ever_." His voice was soft and filled with emotion before he smirked at her again, chuckling as he said, "Mainly because I plan on using you for help when I make my car fly, but-."

She laughed, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up and out of the car gently as she interrupted him. "You better have a better reason, Cooper. I can't believe you're even still thinking about a _flying car_."

He grinned, going behind her and putting his hands over her eyes. "What can I say? I have a one track mind. Now don't you _dare_ peek, because I might just bump us into a wall if you do. Remember, I have that power over you right now."

Meghan smiled softly, reaching up to place her small hands on his own. "I trust you. Mostly because I know you're a good guy, but a little bit of it is just intuition."

Chad had no reply to that, so instead he just smiled, leading her onto the sand. She knew just what to say to make his day, didn't she? "Open your eyes. If I know you well enough, you're going to love this." Moving both their hands from her face, he intertwined his right hand in her left.

Meghan's green eyes fluttered open, taking in the scenery. The beach was moonlit and empty, casting the world into an old black and white film. The moon reflected off the dark, mysterious water perfectly as she watched the black waves crashing on the shore. "_Oh, Chad_. It's _beautiful_." It was then that she noticed a small picnic blanket on the ground, complete with a perfect little straw picnic basket on top.

He smiled, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. "I'm glad you like it. Do you want to eat?" She nodded wordlessly, so he pulled her gently over to the blanket, sitting them both down. "I wish I had made something more fancy, but we're stuck with either ham and cheese or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Which one do you want?"

She bit her lip, thinking. The expression was so cute Chad had to bite back a small laugh. "Peanut butter and jelly. Cheese isn't really my thing."

Chad smiled, handing Meghan the sandwich and trying not to think about how Sonny would have liked cheese. His feelings for the brunette actress were gone in his heart; his head just needed to catch up. Or maybe…was it the other way around...

Chad shook his head, clearing any and all thoughts of the comedian. This was Meghan's night. "Good, because I've had my eye on that ham and cheese since I made it."

She laughed, cuddling in next to him as he casually slung an arm around her shoulders. His heart pounded erratically in his chest as they talked and ate. Chad pointed out different constellations when they were done eating, giving her a story on them, and why they were named what they were.

They lay there for a long time, the rush of the water being the only sound other than their talking. It was peaceful, quiet, nice. Yes, this was Meghan's night. But that didn't mean a certain brunette wouldn't star in Chad's dreams tonight, just like she had been every night since he had left.

He knew it was wrong to dream about the girl he used to like, to think about her when he was on a date with another girl, one who like him back. It was wrong to compare the two together, always rating Sonny first, too. And it had to stop. Because the night was Meghan's. And no one, not even Sonny, could mess with that. Right then and there, Chad vowed to forget Sonny Munroe, once and for all. Or, you know, until he sends her another letter.

…..

Sonny groaned in frustration, tapping her pencil on the notebook in front of her. Why was it so difficult to come up with sketch ideas these days? It almost felt like all the good ones had been used up already. So then why could _everyone but he_r still write sketches?

Looking down, she decided to give up for the moment. It was the right moment, too, because Josh came in suddenly with his mail cart. "Hey, Sonny. Should I just leave Tawni's mail over on her vanity?" The college student still looked at Sonny with worry. She hadn't been herself, and Josh blamed Chad Dylan Cooper. He didn't know what Chad had done, but he knew it had to be bad.

Sonny looked up, nodding at him. "Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks, Josh. Did I get any mail?" She was secretly hoping for a letter from Chad. Yet, at the same time, she was almost afraid to get one. He had probably asked out Meghan by now, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear it. But she knew it would kill her not to know, too. Sonny just couldn't decide which was more important at the moment.

Josh nodded, handing her a stack of mail. "You have a lot. Hey, um, I think one's from Chad. It's at the bottom. I wasn't sure if you wanted to read it or not." He had decided to let her know he knew the cause of her sadness, that he knew it was the drama jerk's fault.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with curiosity and shock. "Oh. Thanks. Yeah, I want to read it. Why not?" She couldn't seem to form a choherent sentence at the moment.

Josh sighed, looking at her one last time before he left the room. "Don't let him hurt you, Sonny. He's not worth it." Then he walked away, wheeling his cart with him.

Sonny wasn't sure if she was more shocked or upset that Josh had begun to figure things out. She was afraid he would tell someone about the feelings she hadn't quite come to terms with herself. And that was the last thing she needed right now. What shocked her was that he knew, and she couldn't figure out how. Was her desperation _that_ obvious?

Sighing, Sonny looked down, reading through all of the mail. They were all sweet letters from kids, and a few parents, saying how much their families loved her and So Random!. Finally, she got to the bottom, and there it was, as promised by Josh. Her next letter from Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Sorry, I just had to leave it there. I realize that sounds mean, but you know, it wasn't supposed to. Hey guys, I just want to put a little dedication here for OneDream 2Dream , because they sounded so upset when they were telling me their mall actually had a valet. So thank you guys for everything! Please let me know what you thought! SMILES!  
LOL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Actually, no, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. But I bet no one is surprised, right?**

**Okay guys, I'm sorry I'm so late. I just didn't know what to do, and how to keep this going. Plus, I'm starting to lose faith in my writing. I don't update for a long time, it doesn't come out the way I want it, and….well, I don't know. I'm not going to quit this story, I promise, but if you read this can you please review? Thanks. I don't know, but I'd feel a lot better if I knew people liked this. Now I feel greedy, ahah. But thanks to everyone who did review, alert, or favorite my stories. It means a lot. PLUS, I just saw the most…well…to put it mildly, inappropriate thing in the world. If I say Jesse McCartney, Rome, and Blow Your Mind, has anyone seen that video? I was honestly shocked and found it hilarious, but I bet a lot of people found it…well, if you have seen the video or were there, I think you know what word I'm trying to put in here. Haha, don't check it out if you're under the age of…I don't know…let's go with 13. **

Josh sighed, looking at her one last time before he left the room. "Don't let him hurt you, Sonny. He's not worth it." Then he walked away, wheeling his cart with him.

Sonny wasn't sure if she was more shocked or upset that Josh had begun to figure things out. She was afraid he would tell someone about the feelings she hadn't quite come to terms with herself. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

Sighing, Sonny looked down, reading through all of the mail. Finally, she got to the bottom. And there it was. Her next letter from Chad Dylan Cooper.

….

She bit her lip, unsure of whether or not to open it. On one hand, it would be nice to hear from him again. The last letter had been so long ago, and she missed his voice, even if she was only hearing it in her head.

On the other hand, this would be really hard to hear. Sonny was absolutely _sick_ of the way he talked about Meghan. It wasn't that she didn't like him being happy, it was just…she wanted it to be _her_.

What had she ever done so wrong? Why hadn't he been able to give her one last look, so that maybe he'd have seen potential. The thing was, Sonny had honestly thought a relationship between the two that was more than platonic had potential. That if Chad had just given her one last once-over, he may have seen what she now did. Sure, if he had told her he liked her she would have called him crazy, but if he had given her a few days she would have come around.

Okay, so that sounded completely selfish and really, really conceited. The thing was, she just knew it would be a lot for her to take in. So…maybe avoiding it would have been the better way to go. Then, at least, she wouldn't have had to see the complete, utter disaster of a relationship Chad was signing up for and – wait. When had she become this…jealous?

All her life, Sonny had worked as hard as possible to keep herself from feeling it. Feeling that little green-eyed monster in the pit of her stomach. Feeling jealousy. It had always seemed taboo – a curse in itself. But now she had finally felt it. And the worst part? It seemed like it would ruin her life.

With a sigh, Sonny kicked her vanity and opened the letter, the envelope cutting her finger. So it was one of those days, huh? Well, fine. She would just have to rip the envelope right back.

She picked up the letter, reading it thoroughly. Chad was like a drug to her – she needed him in her life. And right now that was the worst thing she could possibly need. Chad Dylan Cooper and his little girlfriend could just stay out of her life. Well…his girlfriend could, anyway, even if that sounded awful. Did this jealousy make her a monster?

_Sonny,(that's right, no "dear". Dear is for losers.)_

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten up the courage to ask Meghan out. But thanks to you, I did. And guess what? She said yes! That's right, CDC can get anyone. Lucky for him, he has better taste than just "anyone". And of course, I got the girl. Man, I _am_ charming, aren't I? Yup, I got my ego still here with me. I was worrying about that for a while._

_Okay, so I figure I should keep this short, because you really don't care. I just wanted to say one thing though. I've never felt like this before. And…I'm not talking about Meghan when I say that. See you soon. Yep, filming finishes in a couple of weeks and then I'm back in Cali, baby! And guess what? Meghan lives in California too, so we won't have to deal with a long distance relationship. Isn't this great? Later._

_Peace out, Sucka!_

_TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_

Sonny put down the letter, confused. What did he mean by "I've never felt this way before" if he wasn't talking about Meghan? What else could he possibly be talking about? She rolled her eyes. That was a guy for you; as confusing as ever. It definitely made sense he was on the Falls. The boy was so dramatic it should be illegal.

Suddenly it hit her. Wait…Meghan was coming back _with_ him. Which meant…Sonny would have to meet her. And that might be a problem. Because there was absolutely _no way_ she could talk to Meghan without breaking down, and if she did that Chad would know the truth. Either way, this had to be a lose lose situation.

Sighing, Sonny looked into the mirror closely. Was this really her? Since when did she become such a bitter person? Chad should be happy. Yeah, he should. And she would just suck it up and be happy right along with him.

Tawni bounced into the room suddenly, a huge smile on her face. "Sonny, guess what?"

Sonny couldn't help but smile at her energetic friend. "What's up, Tawn?" Maybe she should just focus on her friends and her career. It might make things a lot easier.

Tawni laughed, but it was a little too forced. "I know your secret!" Her voice dropped an octave. "Why didn't you tell me you were conversing with the enemy?"

Sonny's eyes widened. "How'd you know about that?" She took a deep breath, steadying her voice. "Were you looking through my stuff? Besides, it isn't my fault. His director is making him do it." It was true. Besides, Tawni didn't need to be looking through her stuff.

Tawni sighed. "Okay, that's what I figured. Chad seemed pretty…rude in the letter I found. Was it the first one? He was talking about how he had to send it."

Sonny nodded. "Yeah. But just the same, don't tell the others, okay? They might get the wrong idea." When, in reality, it was the complete opposite of that. Sonny was just his little lackey, wasn't she?

Tawni nodded. "No worries, Sonbeam. I'll be good. Now come on, I want to go shopping." Sonny shrugged and got up, putting the two letters in her purse that suddenly seemed to weigh a million pounds. Come to think of it, so did her heart. But she was fine. _Absolutely_ fine.

….

Chad sighed, running a hand through his golden locks before putting an arm around Meghan. His eyes scanned the empty dressing room, sorrow in them. New Zealand had been beautiful. He had a girlfriend, he got to shoot a movie, and Emma Roberts had kissed him twice. Not that it wasn't in the script, but still. "I hate to say it, Meghan, but I think this is goodbye."

She looked up at him, confusion in her gorgeous emerald eyes. "Chad, you know I'm going with you to California, right? I live there too. This _isn't_ goodbye." She honestly looked worried about his health, and Chad had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "Not you, babe, my dressing room." Then he couldn't help it. A smirk inched its way across his face as laughter bubbled up from his chest.

Meghan hit him in the chest as he laughed. "That's mean! I was really worried about you!"

He laughed loudly, stopping her hand from hitting him again. "Meghan, you should know me well enough by now to know I don't _have_ to be nice. I'm _adorable_. It's impossible _not_ to love me." Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with one brunette.

Chad blinked to rid himself of the thoughts. He hadn't thought about _her_ since Meghan and his first date two weeks ago, and he certainly wasn't going to start now. The fact that they were going home didn't change anything. He had a girlfriend. A gorgeous, sweet, wonderful girlfriend.

She laughed. "Cooper, you need to watch the ego. I may tolerate it, but I bet your friends in California aren't going to be too happy to have it back."

He rolled his eyes teasingly, skimming his finger down her arm to distract her from yelling at him more. Quietly, he murmured, "Skylar isn't going to mind. And the Randoms know it's just part of my charm."

She smiled softly at him, willing herself to keep up the argument. He was too good at this game. "Ah, so I'm finally going to meet the Skylar you talk so much about?"

He laughed, moving away from her to grab the last box from his desk. "Only if you're _really_ unlucky. Skylar is…abstract, to say it nicely."

She shook her head, walking to the door. "I hate to break it you, babe, but so are you. Now, come on, let's go. It's a long drive to the airport, and our flight is in four hours." Chad had already dropped off Meghan's rental car that morning, so he was driving them both to the airport. They had the same flight, anyway.

Pouting, Chad followed after her. "I'm not abstract. I'm _cool_. I'm _suave_. I'm a _ladies' man_. But abstract? I don't think so." He took one last look at his dressing room before leaving the set, one hand holding Meghan's while the other carried his box of hair supplies.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _unique_. Point is, if I can handle _you_, Skylar will be a piece of cake. It's nice to know you're humble, though."

Chad grinned cockily at her, winking. "You know it, baby."

She laughed and held open the back door for him to put his supplies into after he had unlocked the car. "_Obviously._ That's why you have a whole box dedicated to hair care."

He smirked again, walking over to the driver's side door and jumping into the convertible. "It's all for you, Meghan. Just remember that."

She smiled at him, laughing whole-heartedly. "Oh. Well that makes it _all better_. Okay, then. _Now_ I'm caught up." He smiled at her in the rearview mirror, causing her to blush. "What are you looking at?"

He continued to smile, reaching a hand out to hold hers and stroking her hand with his thumb. "Nothing. You're just cute."

**Weirdest ending ever, right? But at least I finally got this done. For some reason, it's so much easier to write the Cheghan scenes than Sonny's little rants. I guess she's just more complex whereas Chad and Meghan's scenes are light and flowy. I'm so sorry for the five and a half week wait! I feel awful. But finally, we have a new chapter! Woo! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Please. I really don't own Sonny with a chance. As if I would have broken up Channy if I did. And…okay, considering what story this is, that's a little hypocritical. Alright, point is, I don't own Sonny with a chance. **

**Hey huggables! I'm here again! Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing! Seriously, I got 19 reviews and I can honestly say that makes me a happy camper! I didn't really expect anyone to still read this. So, thank you! Anyway, shall I go on or should I just give you a chapter? I think a chapter is better than my rambles. Oh, but before I forget, I dedicate this to agent-mazda because she let me know I said Chad had filmed in Australia when it was really New Zealand. I fixed it now, but I wouldn't have if it weren't for her. So let's give her a round of applause! Thank you!**

Chad sighed as he finally made it into the airport terminal, his hand quickly fastening around Meghan's. "Okay, Meghan, LAX is a really busy airport, so I'm going to need you to hang onto me."

She rolled her eyes, but hung onto him anyway. "Chad, my dad lives in Brooklyn. I bet I've been to LAX more than you. So maybe _you_ should be the one hanging onto _me_."

He smirked at her, letting go of her to spread his arms out for a hug. She obliged, laughing a little and rolling her eyes again. Chad had to be the cheesiest boyfriend she had ever had, and she loved him for it. "Okay, you can be my guardian angel."

Briefly, an image of the angel in his dreams most nights flickered through his mind, but he shook it off, hugging Meghan tighter. Because _Meghan_ was his angel. He just had a _little_ bit of trouble remembering that sometimes.

She smiled at him, letting go only to grab his hand again. "So, how are we getting to Condor Studios? I really want to meet your cast. Plus, I'm extremely curious as to why you think the Randoms hate you, and I'm hoping I'll find an answer today."

Chad had always been careful to refer to them as "The Randoms" – a habit Meghan had picked up on throughout the course of the weeks they had been dating. He knew that if he even so much as mentioned Sonny's name he'd be caught in his web of lies.

Well, not lies. But he couldn't honestly say he didn't still feel butterflies when he thought of her. However, they weren't as intense anymore, and he hoped with all of his heart and soul they were going away. But until then, he'd have to cleverly avoid the truth about how he felt towards Little Miss Sonshine.

He smiled at her distractedly, trying to blink back the images of her floating around in his mind. "Trust me, I _know_ they hate me. That's okay, I don't get along with them very well either. And as for my cast, they're boring." He scanned the crowded airport, hanging onto his girlfriend for dear life, panicking that she would be lost in this sea of people. "Where's my chauffeur? We're supposed to be getting there by limo."

She gasped, smiling. "Really? Oh my gosh, that's so cool! I've only been in a limo once in my entire life!" Calming down a little, she smiled at him. "You know, sometimes it's pretty easy to forget you're famous. You're so _real_."

He chuckled, smiling down at her. "Don't get _that_ too often." Before she could say anything else, he looked back up and froze. "Oh, god, no. Please tell me that isn't…"

"Chad! Over here!" But it was. Frowning, Chad realized the inevitable truth._ Skylar _was going to be taking them to the studios. Just his frickin' luck.

Looking back down at Meghan, Chad sighed. "Okay, so maybe we aren't going to be riding in a limo. I'm going to apologize in advance. _That's_ Skylar. And unfortunately, I think he's our ride."

Meghan laughed. "Then let's go and say hi. I've been waiting to meet him for weeks now." It was true. She was honestly curious, because Chad talked about Skylar's antics twenty four seven and he didn't even realize it. She could tell this boy must be extremely close to her boyfriend.

Chad sighed, reluctantly walking over to Skylar, Meghan at his side. Before they had reached the brunette actor, Chad mumbled in her ear, "You do _not_ know what you're getting yourself into, Meghan." She just laughed it off.

When they had gotten over to Skylar, his grin seemed to widen. "Hey, Cooper! Still as pale as ever I see. You would have thought all those months in New Zealand would have given you a tan. Huh. Must suck to be you." It was then that he seemed to notice Meghan. "Woah. I see you didn't _just_ film a movie this summer, did you?"

Meghan laughed again, holding out a hand to shake Skylar's. "Hi. I'm Meghan, Chad's girlfriend." Chad couldn't help but smile at the butterflies that beat around in his stomach. Yeah, maybe he_ could_ get over Sonny. Wait, forget it. He already _had_. That's what he told himself, anyway.

Skylar smiled at her, but something was burning in his eyes that Chad desperately hoped she didn't see. Crap. Skylar was wondering about Sonny. However, he just flicked his eyes briefly in Chad's direction before turning his attention back to Meghan. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

She laughed, looking up at Chad. "I like your friend, Chad." He just _knew_ she was going to make fun of him for the next few days.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Skylar, really. _Please_ tell me you aren't our ride?"

Skylar shrugged. "I'm getting paid for this, so, yeah, I'm your ride." He pulled out a wad of cash, smirking at Chad. "Alright, next stop: Condor Studios."

….

Smiling, Chad pulled Meghan out of the car, squinting due to the bright sunlight as he looked at the sign on the building. Condor Studios. He was home. "Well, Meghan, this is where I work."

She smiled excitedly, practically jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, this place is so cool! You really work here everyday?"

Chad couldn't help but laugh at her behavior as Skylar walked over to them. "I know, isn't he so lucky? I mean, Chaddy gets to work with _me_ every day!"

Groaning, Chad rolled his eyes at Skylar. "That's the only downside to it. Well, _that_ and the Randoms. But overall, Meg, I think you're going to like it here."

Skylar interrupted, grinning from ear to ear like a child on Christmas. "Yeah. The best part is the frozen yogurt machine." And this is exactly why Chad didn't ever want Meghan to meet Skylar.

Chad looked at her pointedly. "What did I tell you? Abstract." Meghan just shook her head, laughing a little, so he sighed. "Am I really like that?"

Skylar looked confused. "I feel like I'm being insulted and I don't even know it. But I'll take it. Why? Because I just made five hundred bucks." He smirked cockily.

Chad laughed incredulously, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "Wait, Mr. Condor gave you five hundred bucks to pick us up?" Skylar nodded. "And you're _sure_ it wasn't monopoly money?" He only nodded again and walked inside, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves.

Chad sighed, looking down at Meghan, who smirked at him. "Yes, you really_ are _like that. But I don't mind. Skylar's cute. I like him."

He pouted at her, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's torso. "I'm cuter though, right?" If she didn't say yes, he would have to pick up some of Skylar's moves. And that was something he _really_ didn't want to deal with now, or ever for that matter.

She laughed, hugging him. "Whatever gets you through the night. Now, come on, I want to meet everybody." Meghan truly was excited. The thing she hadn't exactly told Chad yet, however, was that she was a huge So Random! fan and intended to meet the Randoms before the end of the day.

Sighing, Chad led her into the building. "You know, someday I'm going to get you back for every mean thing you've said. I don't know how yet, but I do know this: Chad Dylan Cooper plays to _win_."

She wrinkled her nose. "I've never really understood why people are so competitive. It doesn't make sense to me." Sighing, she smiled again. "Can we please go meet famous people now?"

Chad nodded absentmindedly, leading her to his set. In the back of his mind, he heard a little voice telling him that Sonny _loved_ competitions, but he ignored it. _Sonny _wasn't his girlfriend. And…he didn't want her to be. Yeah, that's right. "Sure. But Portlyn will _murder_ you if you touch her hair, so just keep that in mind, okay?"

Meghan nodded, grabbing his hand again. "Okay, lead the way. I'm assuming you remember where your set is, right?"

He glared at her playfully, nodding. "Of _course_." Now that he thought about it, maybe competition _was_ a bad thing. Meghan was too sweet to be competitive. That's the reason, right? Right.

Sighing, Chad began to pull her towards his set, occasionally nodding at people as he passed by. However, fate had plans other than showing his girlfriend his set. It was then that he heard Meghan say it. The exclamation that he hoped would never, ever come out of her mouth. "Oh my god, it's Sonny Munroe! I love her!" He mentally cringed. Sonny was here. And Meghan wanted to meet her.

**Is it mean of me to end it here? I think so. This chapter was awful. But hey, the next one will be better hopefully, right? Anyway, I hope it was readable, because I'm cringing just thinking about it. Ugh. Anyway, thanks again for everything, and to a very fun person, I'm sorry I didn't use the phrase yet. But I'll try to do it soon. Thanks! Review and make me smile, even if you hated it! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I might ruin it. So…I'm glad I don't own it. Grumble grumble…I don't own So Random! either…wait, which one do we have to disclaim now? Did I even use the word disclaim right? Should I say I don't own Mackenzie Falls? Cuz I don't. Ugh, this disclaimer is starting to sound like a minisode of Mackenzie Falls. I guess that's what I get for watching it all night.**

**Alright, huggables, I need to thank you. Thank you! Seriously, you guys make me so happy and I don't even deserve half of what you give me! So thank you so much and I really wish I could personally hug all of you! But, unfortunately, I can't, so instead I'll give you another chapter.**

Sonny hadn't _meant_ to run into Chad; in fact, she had been trying to avoid him at all costs. But there he stood, his girlfriend – Meghan, she recalled, though the name seemed as if it would scald her tongue if she so much as _attempted_ to utter it – at his side, looking so _darn_ exuberant to see her. Of all people, _Meghan_ had to be a fan.

She could tell Chad wasn't exactly sure what to say next, and she assumed it was because he had revealed so much through his letters and was afraid it would all come back to haunt him right in front of his girlfriend. To be honest, Sonny wasn't quite sure what to say either, so they all remained rooted in their spots, watching each other wearily as if testing the waters.

She could deal with the fact that Chad had a girlfriend. He _always_ did. But the fact that this was the girl he had been raving about for months on end and had fallen hopelessly in love with, now _that_ was a problem.

Sonny wasn't quite sure what she had expected to feel when the inevitable encounter with Chad and his girlfriend took place, but she certainly wasn't expecting the amount of anger she felt towards this seemingly harmless girl. Except Meghan _wasn't_ harmless. She had taken the one thing Sonny wanted away, and the jealousy pumped in her veins, making the brunette starlet lose focus of what was right for the moment. Desperately trying to get a hold on her emotions, she took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself down.

Finally, after what seemed like a century of awkward silence but was in fact only about five seconds, Meghan spoke again, walking over to Sonny. "Um, hi. Sonny Munroe? I'm Meghan Taylor, and I'm a huge fan of both you and So Random!. I think you're brilliant!"

It was easy to see that this girl was nervous, and Sonny almost managed a smile. She really was as sweet as Chad had said she was. Taking a deep breath, Sonny walked closer to the girl, trying not to dwell on who she was too much. She was a fan. A sweet, devoted, backstabbing fan. Oops. Did Sonny say backstabbing? She meant _kind_. "Hi, Meghan. That's…really sweet of you." Smiling a little, she reached out her hand to shake the other brunette's, willing herself not to cringe as Meghan's cool flesh met with her own hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Meghan looked at Sonny, curiosity and excitement flickering across her face, both trying to dominate the other. "Finally? I didn't know you knew I _existed_." As Sonny watched cautiously, the girl couldn't hold it back any longer. A huge smile broke out across her face, and it was easy to see why Chad had such nice things to say about her. She was even _more_ beautiful than the conceited drama star had told Sonny she was, and that was hard to beat, considering Chad talked about how absolutely _adorable_ Meghan was _constantly_.

Sonny smiled politely, looking past her for a moment to allow her eyes to rest on Chad. He still took her breath away with his golden locks of hair and ocean blue eyes. It simply wasn't _fair_. A small smile remained on his face as he watched the interaction between the two girls, his eyes fixated on his girlfriend. He was honestly blushing just _watching_ Meghan, and it pained Sonny to see just how much love he felt towards this girl.

Laughing a little, Sonny subtly took a step back, willing herself to continue to breathe without hyperventilating. "Are you kidding? Chad talks about you all the time in his letters."

Meghan wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Letters?" Oh, god. Chad hadn't even _told_ her. Was Sonny _that_ repulsive to him? Was she some secret his girlfriend couldn't know about? Was Chad _ashamed_ to be talking to a Random? She had thought they were past that, but no, he had just needed a way to keep his _job_. Once again, Sonny had allowed him to _use_ her.

Looking down, the former Wisconsinite tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. In her mind, Chad was silently begging her not to say anything. "Um, sorry. I meant magazines. Yeah, I read the tabloids a lot." She wished Chad would contradict her, but he just kept silent, watching and waiting for it to all go wrong.

Slowly lifting her head to look at Meghan, Sonny forced herself to plaster on a smile and kept her eyes from looking in the direction of Chad Dylan Cooper. "You know me. I've never really been all that smart." Actually, if anyone knew Sonny well enough, they'd know she was in all honors classes, with the exception of math.

Nodding slowly, Meghan smiled. "Oh. Well, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you're plenty smart." She looked back at Chad, a blush covering her face and giving it a rosy glow. As if she weren't already pretty enough. "Chad, why didn't you tell me Sonny wasn't a part of your rivalry? You made it sound like all of the Randoms were." So she was calling them the Randoms now, too. _Wonderful_.

Chad opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Sonny intervened. "Oh, I _am_ a part of the rivalry. I just…hate skipping an interview in the tabloids, even if it _is_ about one of my enemies." She silently prayed her acting wasn't as see-through to Meghan as it was to her and, quite possibly, Chad. After all, he knew what letters she had been talking about.

Smiling, his pretty little _girlfriend_ nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Anyway, can you sign my notebook?" Well, at least she had bought Sonny's little fib. Then again, if this girl was dating _Chad_, she was overly trusting. Chad Dylan Cooper had the worst reputation possible, and he used to thrive on that. It was sickening. Absolutely sickening.

Sonny took a deep breath and nodded, slowly letting it out. "Of course. Anything for a fan." Anything for Chad's girlfriend. That's what it came down to, right? If Sonny didn't keep the love of his life happy she'd be cast aside and banished from his life forever. Not that she had much to hold onto right now anyway, but she'd take what she could get.

As Sonny signed Meghan's pink notebook that Chad had probably bought her, the drama snob himself finally built up the courage to walk over to the girls. "Sonny." That was it. _Sonny_.

She almost snapped her pen in half, the starlet was so angry. That was _all_ she got after working her butt off and completely disregarding her own emotions to help out this boy? Well, she was done. She was completely fed up with Chad and his childish games, and Sonny Munroe simply wouldn't stand for it anymore.

Finishing off the autograph with a "Love, Sonny" in perfect calligraphy, she looked up at the couple, her stomach twisting from the inside out. She wanted to throw up, it hurt so much. "Well, I have rehearsal. Welcome to Condor Studios, Meghan." She refused to do so much as acknowledge Chad in her final statement as she walked away. She was sure he knew she was upset, that much was for sure. With a sickening feeling still in the pit of her stomach, Sonny recognized one thing: he probably didn't even care.

…

Chad plopped down onto his couch, his girlfriend following suit. He wasn't stupid; he was well aware Sonny was mad at him. But if she had any clue as to _why_ he hadn't told Meghan about the letters she may very well quit speaking to him altogether, and that just couldn't happen.

The rest of the day had been pretty routine; Meghan had met the rest of Chad's cast, had a near run-in with the Randoms (Chad had steered her away before she could talk to them and bring more awkwardness to the couple's already stressful day – he was positive Tawni had picled up on Sonny's mood and figured it had to do with him.), and watched her boyfriend rehearse for about an hour before they were given the rest of the day off.

It was nearing five o' clock anyway, so Chad was content to enjoy some free time. All of the running around was tiring, and he was glad to get some alone time with his girlfriend in the peaceful atmosphere of his dressing room. The blonde boy could easily see she was stressed and tired from meeting so many unique – weird just didn't cover it, nor did prima donna – people too.

Smiling softly, Chad hugged Meghan to his chest. He let out a deep breath and rested his head on top of hers. "So, Megs, how was your first day here?" He could tell that even with her exhaustion she was practically bouncing with excitement and knew she had a good time. However, it was only polite to ask anyway.

She giggled softly, interlacing their fingers and looking down. "Fun. You know, you're lucky to work with so many really cool people everyday." Was she honestly serious? In his dictionary, "cool" was _definitely_ not the right word to use for Portlyn and Skylar.

Chad snorted a little, moving away gently to look his girlfriend in the eyes. "_Cool_? Meghan, did you even _listen _to Skylar's rant on the new toothbrush he got while I was gone that plays show tunes? He's the _least_ cool person I know, and that's saying a lot, considering I know the Randoms." Oops. He had mentioned them. Oh, well. It was too late to take back his words now, so he'd have to endure Meghan's questioning.

She looked at him quizzically, a small frown on her face. She was trying to read him again, and it scared him to death. No one could read him, and he was glad. Why else had he never let Sonny get close when he liked her? She made him lower his walls and break all of his finely crafted rules. It just wasn't acceptable. "Why won't you let me talk to them?"

Chad looked down, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "It's complicated, Meghan. I just don't want you to get hurt, and anyone that talks to me is immediately the enemy in their eyes." It was partially true, but he was avoiding something and he hoped with all of his heart and soul that she couldn't tell. Earlier today he had lucked out when she couldn't see through Sonny's lies, and he craved for the same rules to apply now.

Meghan seemed to be watching him closely, but she didn't appear to find a trace of deceit in his body language or facial expression, and for that he was relieved. Anything to do with Sonny had to be nonexistent to Meghan. This was the one thing she needed to stay in the dark about. He wasn't lying at all when he told her he didn't want her to get hurt. He didn't want to be _the one_ to hurt her, either.

Slowly, she nodded, smiling at him. "Okay. I guess I can deal with that. I knew there would be a price to dating Chad Dylan Cooper, and I think you're worth it."

Chad couldn't even _begin_ to sum up the immense amount of guilt he felt hearing her say that. She trusted him because she didn't know the things better left unspoken. Meghan Taylor was a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. And Chad wasn't quite sure how much time he had before she began to figure things out. Enough time, he prayed, to get over Sonny Munroe _once and for all_.

**Ugh. An anti-Channy ending. Gross, right? But I wanted to leave it there because it felt like a revelation to me. My inspiration for this was It's my Life by Bon Jovi and Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. SMILES!**

**LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Eeenie, meenie, minee(golly, this is hard to spell), no. I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Hey huggables! See, I promise I'd update faster and here I am! Anyway, thank you again for all of the support I've been getting with this story, It makes me really happy. And…we're almost at 200 reviews! My goal is to hit that, maybe not this chapter, but hopefully soon.:) Next chapter! And…I used the phrase…haha, if you get this, you know what I mean by "the phrase" *cough* geekquality *cough*.**

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone, here, Chad, you can't be serious." Skylar's face was a mixture of disbelief and determination as he argued with his co-star and best friend, Chad Dylan Cooper. "Everyone knows gummy worms are better than gummy bears. It's just a fact of life."

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend's childish behavior and brushed past him. "Skylar, I don't see a difference. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scene to shoot."

Skylar scoffed, moving swiftly to block Chad's path. The latter rolled his eyes again, sighing as his friend spoke. "I'm in the scene, too, so it won't matter if you're there because I _won't _be until you realize gummy worms are better." He stomped his foot, crossing his arms and jutting his bottom lip out in a pout.

Sighing exasperatedly, Chad almost ran a hand through his hair before stopping, realizing he would have to go through makeup again if he did that. "Fine, Skylar, gummy worms are _so_ much cooler. And you know what? I have a feeling you're going to be seeing a lot more of them around here if you don't move out of my way. Oops, my mistake, they won't be _gummy_."

Skylar's eyes widened as he bit his lip. There was no doubt in his mind that Chad could and would purchase some worms to prove a point. Maybe it was best not to anger him. Then again, the best way to get under Chad's skin while still getting away with it is to confuse him. A smirk formed on the teen star's face as he studied the blonde boy's expression, trying to figure out how much he could push his buttons without getting hurt. "Hey, Chad, do you know where _Sonny_ is?"

Chad's face went blank. The sheer innocence in which his friend had uttered her name made him freeze up. That wasn't fair. Skylar was treading in dangerous waters. Forcing a smile on his face, Chad let out a deep breath. "No, Skylar, I don't. Why would I?"

Skylar shrugged carelessly, deviance in his eyes that he was trying to mask with innocence. "I don't know. Just asking." Then he raised an eyebrow. "It's just that up until yesterday I thought you li-."

Chad slapped a hand over his friend's mouth, murder in his eyes. "Don't go there. I never said I did and I _don't_. Okay?" Skylar could see his friend was scared – why, he wasn't quite sure – but he had plans other than keeping quiet. Something just didn't add up here.

Shoving his co-star's hand off of him, the brunette wiped his mouth. "Don't _ever_ do that again." Then he frowned. "I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Sheesh, someone's a little over-defensive. But seriously, Cooper, what gives? Before you left Condor Studios to go shoot some stupid movie in New Zealand you were crazy about her. And don't tell me you weren't, because we could _all _see it."

Chad's eyes widened, and he got dangerously close to his best friend, looking like he was about to snap. "_Who_ could see it?" This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to know about his past. It was over. As far as he was concerned, Sonny Munroe had never existed.

With a shake of his head, Skylar crossed his arms, watching the other star's every action and making sure he wasn't in any real danger here. "You know, Chad, the whole 'red-faced' look just isn't a good one. I'd stick to pasty and lovable, not sunburned and murderous." His light tone seemed to soften up the blonde.

Taking at step back, Chad sighed. "Just answer the question, Skylar. Come on, dude, this is important. I need to clear up these rumors." If he didn't, he could lose his girlfriend really quickly. Now _that_ would be a problem.

Skylar squinted at him as if trying to read him. Why did everyone insist on trying to read him? "That's what I don't get about you, Chad. I'm not dumb, and they most definitely _weren't_ rumors. So what changed? Why do you suddenly want to forget about her?"

Sighing, Chad ran a hand through his hair, not caring how it looked anymore. "Can we talk about this later? Because I seriously don't know the answer yet, okay? But I promise when I figure it all out you'll be the first to know."

With a shrug, Skylar slowly nodded his head. "Okay. I guess I can deal with that. And I hope you can deal with less than perfect hair, because, dude, it looks awful right now." He put a hand over his heart. "I only told you because I care."

Chad groaned, stomping off towards the hair and makeup department to get his hair fixed. "This is your fault, Skylar. And you know what? It's a good thing you like gummy worms." Skylar gulped, taking a deep breath. He would have to be very careful for the next few days, because with Chad Dylan Cooper he was walking on thin ice.

…..

Sonny sat alone in the cafeteria twirling a straw around in her hands, her drink having been gone for hours. She had come here immediately after rehearsal ended for the day and had been sitting here ever since, sipping on a diet soda. It had to be at least eight o' clock, and most people would be gone for the night. If she was lucky, everyone would be.

Looking down at her hands, Sonny realized how pathetic she must look. She was sitting here, an empty drink next to her and a shadow of self pity over her head. If there was one good thing about tonight, it would have to be that Chad wasn't here to see her and/or possibly make fun of her.

Just as she thought that, the drama snob himself walked into the cafeteria, his phone in hand. He looked to be texting someone, and she figured it was probably Meghan. Maybe she should leave before things got even worse than they already were.

Chad looked up at her, sent a quick text, and put his phone in his pocket before she had the chance to move. "So, how was Condor Studios while I was gone? Is Mr. Condor as bossy as ever?" He attempted to smile, but at the glare she shot his way he bit his lip. "Look, Sonny, can we talk?"

Rolling her eyes, Sonny stood up and grabbed her purse. "Why bother? You don't want to talk to me, anyway." She couldn't believe he honestly wanted to get on her good side again. Worse yet, if she let her guard down for even a second he might succeed.

Chad opened his mouth as if to speak, but Sonny beat him to it, the words flowing out of her mouth like venom. She couldn't control it or stop herself in time. "Why didn't you just tell her, Chad?"

Looking down briefly, the conceited blonde bit his lip again. If Sonny hadn't been so hurt she might have found it cute, but right now her only thought was that he was a self-absorbed jerk. "It's complicated."

She wasn't used to the quiet tone he was using, and it startled her a little, making her forget her anger for a minute before she got a hold on herself. "How complicated can it be, Chad? Just tell me you're embarrassed to talk to me and let it go."

She could tell he was less guarded tonight, and she figured it was either because they were alone, or it was because his girlfriend wasn't around and he didn't have to try as hard. Either way, she could swear she saw a flash of pain in his eyes at her words, but figured she was just imagining it. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't care about anyone other than himself and Meghan, and that was the way it would always be. "But-."

That's it. She was fed up with this, and she just wanted to get away from him and go home. "No buts, Chad. Just get it over with, okay? I want to go home and I have a feeling you won't let me leave until you're done talking. So just get to your point and admit it."

He shook his head in defeat. "Fine. Believe what you want. I have better places to be than here." He tried to walk away, but there was absolutely no way Chad was getting the final word in this argument – if you could even call it an argument. Technically, an argument entailed caring from both parties, and it was pretty obvious Sonny was alone on that boat.

She moved so she was blocking the entrance and crossed her arms over her chest. "What else could it be, Cooper? I get it. I'm a _Random_. End of story." She shrugged, as if the prospect didn't both her, but on the inside she felt as if she were tearing apart at the seams. That same stomach pain was back from yesterday, too.

He looked at her, suddenly taking on the form of a lost child. "It…it doesn't matter. Look, Sonny, can we just forget the letters ever existed?" Yeah, sure. But while they were shooting for nonexistence, can he disappear too?

Sonny nodded. "Fine by me. And don't worry, I won't tell your precious little girlfriend. But," she bit sarcastically, "when this all comes crashing down and she dumps you because you weren't honest, I hope you know I'll laugh. No, I'll do better: I'll _applaud_. Goodbye, Cooper. You're not worth the time of day."

Shaking her head, Sonny walked away, throwing away her empty cup on the way out. Never, in her life, had she felt the immense amount of anger and pain she felt now. And she hoped to never feel it again. But, then again, Sonny had never been that lucky.

….

"Portlyn?" That was the sheepish way Chad had addressed her that night. After going home and thinking about his situation, he figured that out of everybody he could talk to, Portlyn probably knew the most about what girls wanted. Plus, Chad had already hit rock bottom, so why not bury himself deeper in? Somehow this revelation had gotten him to call her. "It's Chad. Dylan Cooper, I mean. Are you there?"

She sighed, trying to hold back laughter. "Yes, Chad, I know who you are. What do you want? It's, like, ten o' clock, and we have to get up at six. So this better be worth my while."

He sighed, looking up at his ceiling blankly and trying to decide just how much he was willing to share with his cast mate. "I…need advice." This time she couldn't hold back her laughter, and he rolled his eyes. "It's not funny."

Trying to calm down, Portlyn took a few deep breaths. "Okay, let me get this straight. You need advice and you came to _me_? What's wrong with Skylar? Besides the obvious, I mean. Isn't he your best friend?"

Chad sighed, running a hand through his hair, the other one holding his cell phone in place at his ear. "It's…about this girl…" Somehow, he just couldn't say any more. At least now she knew why he hadn't come to Skylar. "Never mind. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye."

"Chad, wait," she responded, so he stayed silent and decided to hear her out. "This is about Sonny, right?" And now he knew what Skylar meant by "everybody". Perfect. Yep, his life was over. "What did you do this time?"

Groaning, Chad focused on his ceiling and nothing else. It made it easier to talk that way, when all he focused on was the ceiling. "It's not about Sonny. Look, how do you make someone forgive you without admitting something really embarrassing?"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. Chad could be so naïve sometimes. "Translation: How do you make sure Sonny isn't mad without telling her you still like her? For starters, break up with your girlfriend. Then, when you're done, grovel. Tell Sonny you love her. From this point, you can live happily ever after – as happy as someone can be in Hollywood, I mean. Are you writing this down?"

Chad groaned again, throwing a pillow at his wall. "Portlyn, that's not very helpful. I'm not breaking up with Meghan. And, for the last time, this isn't about_ Sonny_." Why couldn't she just give him advice? Why were girls always so nosy?

Sighing, Portlyn went silent on the other end for a minute, thinking. "Okay, I'll be good. Hypothetically, just be honest. You don't have to tell her everything. Just tell her enough that she knows you aren't completely writing her off."

"Problem," he interrupted. "I kind of already wrote her off. I…told her to forget everything that ever happened between us." Thinking about it now, Chad realized he had done just about the stupidest thing possible. He had basically made it clear he didn't care about her, when the problem was the exact opposite of that. He cared _too_ much.

"Chad!" Yep, Portlyn was mad. "I swear, boys are such idiots sometimes. Okay, you need to fix this before you lose her forever. My suggestion is-."

"Wait, that's it." Chad was interrupting her a lot tonight, but he didn't care. He was more important, anyway. "I was wrong. Portlyn, I don't need her to forgive me. I need to get her out of my life. I'm brilliant."

Portlyn groaned. "Chad, I don't think that's a very good idea…" It really wasn't. It was obvious he still had feelings for Sonny, and they weren't going to go away overnight. There was nothing wrong with Meghan, but avoiding Sonny wasn't going to get him over her. He'd just miss her and be crankier than usual until his girlfriend dumped him. Overall, he had an awful plan.

"Yeah, yeah." He was basically ignoring her. "Listen, I have to go. Meghan's calling. See you at work tomorrow." Before she could say anything else, Chad had switched lines. He'd have to figure out on his own how difficult it really was to get over a person. It was just about the most difficult thing someone would ever have to do.

"Good luck, Cooper," Portlyn breathed out, turning off her light and laying on her side. She'd talk to him tomorrow, she promised herself. Right now, she needed sleep. And apparently Chad needed to talk to his girlfriend. So be it.

**Wow, that was a lame ending. Sorry, I didn't really know what to do with it. But this one was a little longer, so I hope y'all like it.:) If you want…you can let me know in a review. *innocent face* Please and thank you? SMILES!**

**LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: For some reason, I don't own SWAC. Even though I've said a million times….ah, never mind.**

**Oh my gosh, you huggables! You're the sweetest people in the world! I'm only one review away from 200! This is so exciting! I'm going to tell you guys what you didn't listen to in the first chapter. You don't have to do this! It makes me happy, yes, but I also feel guilty. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Girltech101 and Keirah for being so nice and for keeping my neurotic mind from exploding. It takes a lot to do that, trust me. Anyway, if you guys get the chance, listen to Stutter, Give a Little More, Hands All Over, and Last Chance. They're all by Maroon 5 and I'm obsessed! Actually, I'm listening to Secret right now. I'm probably one of the biggest Maroon 5 fans you'll ever meet. Anyway, now that my rant is over, thanks for everything and here's unlucky Chapter 13!**

"Chad it's just not logical," Portly argued, crossing her arms. She had spotted her arrogant co-star in the parking lot that morning and had made it a point to walk with him to their set. She hadn't wasted any time jumping back into their conversation from last night.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Port." He knew what she was talking about, and it irked her to no end that he was avoiding the topic. How thick skulled could one boy be?

Portlyn groaned. "Fine. Good morning. Now will you listen to me for a minute?" When he didn't respond, she took it as the signal to keep going. "You're crazy."

Chad sighed. "Thanks. This is why I don't listen to you. Go bother someone else. I hear Skylar wants someone to talk to."

She rolled her eyes. "How would you know? You just got here. And I wasn't done. You're crazy because-."

Chad cut her off. "Because I'm trying to get over a girl, right? Well, like I said already, I wasn't talking about Sonny. I've heard it all before Portlyn, and even if I _was _talking about her, you're wrong. That's all there is to it. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and what I say goes."

She groaned, stopping to face him. He rolled his eyes, but stopped too. "I don't care who you are. I'm not letting this go. And you'll see I'm right." Her frown turned into a smirk as she replayed his words in her mind. "Besides, you know how I know this is about Sonny? You didn't say anything about trying to get over a girl yesterday."

He frowned, trying to find a way around his flub. After about a minute, he sighed, shaking his head. "I never used the word 'Sonny'. So technically you could be wrong. But, if you were right, hypothetically, why is it so stupid to try to get over her? I have a gorgeous girlfriend who I have strong feelings for. I don't see a problem here, and it wouldn't be hard. Out with the old, in with the new, right?"

She sighed. "I can find multiple things wrong with that, but I'll save the lecture on how girls should not be compared to material things later. We've got bigger fish to fry." At his look of skepticism, she scoffed. "Like you've never heard the expression. Anyway, I'm not wrong, and here's why you're stupid."

He frowned, interrupting her. "You said I was _being_ stupid before. Now I _am_ stupid? This just keeps getting better and better, Port. Wait, you didn't even use the word stupid earlier. I'm insulted!"

She raised an eyebrow, irritated at the blonde with the huge mouth in front of her. "Do you or do you not want my advice?" When he didn't say anything, she smirked, knowing his silent answer. "That's what I thought. So let me talk. The main flaws in your logic are simple. First of all, you have feelings for your girlfriend. But your feelings for Sonny are stronger."

He opened his mouth to object, but she shook her head, staring him down, and he immediately closed it. "Never mind. Continue."

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Portlyn went on with her speech. "The second problem is that we're not dealing with your average girl. Sonny Munroe is the one person no one can forget. She's genuine, and it's natural for her. You love her, and you need her. Chad, you may not see it, but I do. She changed you for the better."

Rolling his eyes, Chad started walking again and Portlyn had to hurry to keep up. "That's some messed up logic. And you're most definitely not the person I'm coming to anymore for advice. I'll take my chances with Skylar."

Portlyn laughed bitterly. "Yeah, good luck, Cooper. Because you know I'm right. And sooner or later, reality is going to come crashing down on you. You can't run from love."

He smirked, turning around and winking at her. "And that's exactly why I'm glad I have a girlfriend. Good luck twisting that, Port." With that, Chad turned around and walked away, leaving Portlyn no choice but to sigh and follow after him silently. Obviously, he wasn't out of the denial zone completely yet. But the conversation wasn't over forever. Not even close.

…

Meghan sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she searched for the Mackenzie Falls set. The studio was just so big, it was hard to keep track of where everything was. Shaking her head, she sighed again and walked to the room closest to her. It looked like a cafeteria of some sort.

At first, Meghan didn't see anyone. However, after scanning the room, she noticed a brunette sitting at a table near the corner texting away. Chad's girlfriend smiled, realizing it was, in fact, Sonny Munroe. It would be nice to have a real conversation with her idol without Chad watching. He considered Sonny his enemy, and she couldn't understand why.

Meghan cleared her throat, walking over to the comedian. "Sonny?" Looking down, the brunette couldn't help but blush. Sonny Munroe was really sitting right there, and she must look like a complete idiot to her.

Sonny looked up, smiling politely. Meghan couldn't help but notice it didn't reach her eyes, though. "Can I help you? Meghan, right?"

Meghan couldn't help but beam, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! Wow, I can't believe you remembered!" As Sonny's eyebrow raised in amusement, she blushed again. "I mean…it's nice to see you around here again. Condor Studios is so big; I keep getting lost. How do you get to the Mackenzie Falls set?"

Laughing a little, Sonny stood up. "Want me to walk you there? It's easier to show you than to tell you." As much as the brunette starlet was dreading the thought of running into Chad, this was Meghan. She seemed like a nice girl, and Sonny would be darned if she didn't help a fan find the place they wanted to go to when they were lost.

Meghan nodded again, smiling. "Okay, I know you probably already think I'm weird, but this is so cool! I can't believe Sonny Munroe is taking me to the Mackenzie Falls set! Then again, I never would have envisioned myself dating the star of the Falls either. Wow, I feel so lucky!"

Sonny smiled a little, nodding. "That's really sweet. You sound like me when I first joined So Random!. Anyway, come on, it's this way." So Meghan was extremely nice. How could she hate her? It just wasn't possible…was it? Sometimes things change when possessiveness is involved.

The girls walked in silence until they reached Chad's set. Meghan was looking around the whole time in awe, and it was easy to see why Chad liked her. She seemed to enjoy the little things in life, a rare occurrence with Sonny lately. Lately she felt like she was losing her Wisconsin roots, and it was scary.

Someday, she vowed, she would be able to look at Meghan and not feel the anger she had never felt be fore Hollywood. She would get over Chad. A jerk like him would only hurt her, anyway. The worst thing was that Sonny couldn't say she'd be completely sad to watch Chad hurt Meghan, and that really wasn't fair.

Sighing, she shook her head to rid herself of the not-so-nice thoughts she had been having lately. "Um, here you are. And if anyone asks, I didn't show you the way, okay? You're part of the Falls now, and I'm not exactly supposed to associate with you. Sorry." Sonny was quick to apologize, but that was mainly because she wanted an out. Already she could feel the pain in her stomach again.

Meghan nodded. "I'm not going to pretend I agree with your rivalry, but I'm in no place to try and change things, so I'll go quietly. Thanks again, Sonny. It means a lot. And, enemies or not, I'm still a fan. I watch your show every Friday night."

Smiling, Sonny back away slowly. "Well, thank you. You're pretty nice yourself. But don't get your hopes up for an ending to the rivalry. I've been there, and I ended up covered in egg salad." Then again…no. She didn't want to think about this sweet girl's torture in a positive way. It was wrong in every way possible.

Nodding, Meghan waved as Sonny left the set. As nice as Chad's girlfriend was, it still hurt to look at her. The worst part was that she was this little angel who loved Chad unconditionally. She was going to change him into a better man, an opportunity Sonny never had. Because Chad hadn't looked at her twice once he found out what show she was on.

That was one thing Sonny hated about being on her show. It kept her from being with Chad then, and now she had lost her chance. Maybe she had never had one in the first place. That seemed more logical.

Why would a big shot like him need to associate with someone like her? Meghan was perfect, and Meghan was what he wanted. It all made sense now, when Sonny could witness Meghan's angelic qualities firsthand. Yes, Chad's little girlfriend was perfect, and it hurt way more than she could have ever imagined possible.

…..

Chad banged his head on his vanity again and again, reveling in the numbness it gave him. Skylar had been droning on and on about last week's So Random! episode, and it was driving him crazy. Of course, of all his cast, his best friend had to be the one who supported the Randoms. "If you don't go away in the next five seconds, I'll be forced to do something extremely violent to you, and you'll never be able to see another episode of So Random!, let alone another _gummy worm_."

Frowning, Skylar went silent next to his blonde cast mate. Chad exhaled in relief, finally letting his head rest. But it was only peaceful until he heard the brunette's voice pipe up again. "You know, I don't know how you were planning to hurt me. I'm a lot faster than you."

Rubbing his temples, Chad turned to Skylar. "Yeah, well I'm a lot stronger. Try contradicting that." Immediately, he regretted his words. Somehow, his co-star would find a way to do just that.

Nodding enthusiastically, Skylar responded without even having to think about it. "Muscle weighs you down. So I could easily out run you. Sorry dude, but I think I win in this case."

Groaning, Chad lost his temper. "Please, Skylar, just go away, okay? I'm not in the mood, and I never will be. Find someone else to annoy, because I don't want you anywhere _near me_ right now."

By the time he had realized how harsh his words were, it was too late. Skylar had walked away silently, and Chad knew he was probably hurt. He had just gotten back from a really long trip, and he was already running people's lives. Wow, now three people were angry at him. Well, you know what? Life just sucks. And it was all Sonny's fault.

**I promised myself I'd update, so this happened. I know it's pretty bad, but my brain is way too tired right now. This was mainly a filler chapter, but the dramatic stuff will happen soon, I promise. I know how I want everything to play out, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. I'll try. Anyway, review pleasy cheesy! Cuz…I forced myself to write for y'all. Not that I'm complaining, cuz I love to write, but reviews DO make me smile…SMILES!(See? That was because I know you'll review.)**

**LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I don't own So Random! either. But I think it'll be pretty good.**

**Okay, huggables, I'm sure most of you have heard about the ending of Sonny with a Chance. I hope you still watch So Random! because, if you think about it, it's still the same actors(minus Demi) and if it's anything like SNL(Brandon Smith's words, not mine) I think it'll be amazing. I respect Demi's decision, and just because the series is over doesn't mean fanfiction has to be. So keep writing SWAC fanfictions please. If we all stick together and write more than ever, it'll keep people's interests.:) Now, considering I stink at updating, I'll try harder.:)**

"What the _hell_ did you do to him, Cooper?" Portlyn's shrill voice reprimanding him was the first thing Chad heard when he got to work that morning. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed a banana from the commissary and sat down at the Falls table with it.

Why did Portlyn have to be so nosy? He didn't spend all his precious time yelling at her. Psh, as if she would be so lucky. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, it's none of your business. Besides, Skylar's _fine_." It didn't take a genius to figure out who she meant by "he".

She shook her head, sighing dramatically. "Chad, you don't _get it_. I don't know why you don't, but for some reason it went right through your highly conceited brain. Skylar is the only considerably decent one around here besides the Randoms, and you may have just begun a chain of events. Two months from now he'll be in some juvenile detention center for stealing or doing drugs or something. Do you want that to happen because_ you_," she poked Chad in the chest, and he glared at her, "are too much of a _jerk_ to apologize? Because I don't."

Chad watched with disdain as she crossed her arms in a huff. "Port, almost _everybody_ in Hollywood steals or does drugs. I don't think they'd send him to _juvi_. A fine, possibly, but that's rare enough as it is."

Portlyn let out a groan of frustration as if the blonde were missing some obvious point. "But Chad, _Skylar_ doesn't. He's a _good person_. He's still innocent and naïve. And _he_, of all people, doesn't deserve your temper. So just make things better before I decide to take matters into my own hands and tell your girlfriend _all_ about the relationship between you and _Sonny Munroe_."

Chad stood up violently, his chair almost toppling over. "You wouldn't _dare_." He didn't even bother denying his feelings for the comedian. Portlyn knew too much already and denial wouldn't help. She would just blow things more out of proportion.

Smirking, Portlyn crossed her arms over her chest, victorious. "Oh, but I _would_. You're lucky I haven't already. There's a girl code, and the only reason I _haven't_ told her yet is because this is the first time I've seen you happy in a long time and, believe it or not," she put a hand over her heart like the actress she was, "I care about you. But if you hurt the nicest guy I know, then I'm obligated to get my revenge."

Glaring at her, Chad threw his hands up in the air. "You don't think I feel bad? Portlyn, he's my _best friend_. And to be honest, I didn't mean to hurt him, okay? You're _right_, you're completely right about everything, and I don't know what to do about it."

As soon as he realized what exactly he'd admitted to, Chad bit his lip. Saying it out loud had just made everything ten times more real, and they both knew it. Portlyn moved over by Chad and put a hand on his bicep. "Chad, it's okay." Her voice was low, soothing. Right now, she could feel Chad shaking and didn't want him to start crying in front of everyone. He was one of her best friends, and she knew how hard this must be. It's not easy to be conflicted. "I'm here. And I promise I won't tell a soul, okay?"

He nodded, still biting his lip. Chad hadn't realized the impact his emotions had on him, because for the first time in a long time he felt as if he would cry. Tearing away from Portlyn, he walked out of the room quickly. She didn't try to stop him.

…..

It was about one o' clock in the afternoon, and Sonny was still swirling her frozen yogurt around in her cup and watching the door. Everyone was at lunch except for Chad, and, considering he had a girlfriend, she really didn't want to think about what that might mean. So she was committed to watching the door until her suspicions were proved wrong.

Finally, Chad walked in, Meghan trailing after him. The latter shot a small smile in Sonny's direction but knew better than to come over. She had obviously listened to the comedian's advice about not associating with the "Randoms".

Sonny visibly let out a small sigh of relief. Chad being here didn't necessarily mean the couple wasn't getting physical, but at least whatever they did was out and away from the studios. She wasn't sure they did anything at all, but he _was_ America's heartthrob, known solely for being a womanizer.

Looking down, Sonny bit her lip in an attempt not to cry. Lately, that's all she had wanted to do. She wasn't quite sure how much longer she would have the strength to get through the day without exploding into a fit of rage or tears, but she knew it wouldn't be long.

One day, she promised herself, she would be able to look over at Chad and Meghan and smile, knowing they were happy together. Sonny would be able to do that easily because she would find someone who made her happy, too. Granted, this boy would be no Chad Dylan Cooper, but that would be okay. She would love him anyway. Right now, it seemed her feelings were no more reciprocated than the one's Chad's crazy fans acquired for him. That's what she was now, right? Just another crazy fan, dreaming of having _CDC_ himself love her.

Sonny stood up abruptly, walking out of the commissary as quickly as possible. She wanted him to be happy but she didn't want to have to watch. It just hurt too much. Besides, she had rehearsal in ten minutes anyway.

Sonny was suddenly aware of a presence behind her, and she turned around, terrified to face another human being at the moment. But what she saw was so different from what she was expecting it startled her. Skylar stood in the hallway, his hair a mess, his eyes bloodshot and sad. He seemed to be staring down at the floor, perhaps at something only visible to his own eyes.

Now, Sonny and Skylar had never been close, per se, nor had they ever spoken a word to each other. However, he seemed like a decent person and she knew he was one of the nicer kids on the Falls. Seeing him like this upset the balance of the universe (or Condor Studios, at least).

Biting her lip, Sonny slowly inhaled and exhaled, debating whether or not to make a move and see if he was okay. Finally, she found the strength to speak up. "Skylar?" she croaked, shaking slightly. Nice or not, the state he was in right now scared the living daylights out of the brunette starlet.

His head snapped up, watching her wearily, his eyes tracing her every movement. It frightened her a little, but she remained rooted in the spot, hoping he would speak. When he didn't, she continued tentatively, prodding him to at least say _something_. "Are you – um, I mean – did you need something?"

Shaking his head slowly, Skylar bit his lip. "No. Nothing. I mean, it was stupid anyway." He slowly began to retreat, but there was absolutely no way she was letting him leave that easily.

Taking in a shaky breath, Sonny wrapped her arms around her torso insecurely. Her voice was low, daring, but inside she felt as if she would have a nervous breakdown. "Is it about Chad?"

The brunette boy stopped suddenly, looking at her. So she was right. It was, indeed, about Chad Dylan Cooper. The question, now, was simple: what did Skylar want to know, and what did he know that she didn't? "Um, yeah, actually, it is. Actually, it's more of a statement than a question, but I _guess_ it has the principles of a _question_, too."

Nodding slightly, the comedian walked over to him. "Okay, I'm listening." If he went too far with his question/statement she would just deny everything and then leave. Still, she was incredibly curious as to what he could possible want with her, and what he thought _she_ knew about Chad that he didn't. Wasn't this the same boy who had been best friends with Chad since the beginning of Mackenzie Falls?

He looked down. "Well, can I be blunt?" She didn't say anything, and he must have taken that as an affirmation, considering what he said next stunned her further into silence. "I'm not stupid, Sonny, and there was obviously something going on between you and Cooper before he went to shoot a blockbuster in New Zealand. The only thing I can't figure out is what exactly was going on between you two, and how New Zealand changed it."

It took Sonny a minute to find her voice. Skylar was smarter than she thought, and it terrified her to no end. "I don't know – in fact, I can't even _begin_ to comprehend – what you're talking about. But maybe you should go to the nurse, because something is messing with your head." Mean, but necessary.

He scowled at her. "My head is perfectly fine. And I know for _sure_ I'm not wrong. Sonny, there was something going on, and I'm not the only one who saw it. So give me your side of the story, and I'll take it to the grave." His voice became soft, unsure, and it restored her faith of him being a nice person. He was obviously not used to taking control. "I swear."

Biting her lip, Sonny sighed. "Why are you so curious?" She wasn't sure how Skylar tied into all of this, but she was positive that if she worked on him a little while he would spill any information she asked him to. The boy was as soft as a marshmallow when it came down to it.

He sighed, shaking his head and further messing up his hair. "Because Chad changed in New Zealand. And I don't think it's Meghan's fault. So maybe you know something, or at least have a guess as to what might have happened. He's different, Sonny, and even _you_ can't deny that."

Sonny scoffed, crossing her arms. "Why on _Earth_ would I know anything about Chad Dylan Cooper's life? I don't stalk him, you know. In fact, I could care less about his life."

Skylar looked at her skeptically, but he must have been itching to get an answer because he dropped it, instead taking an envelope out of his pocket. "I found this," he held up the envelope, and her jaw dropped. It was the letter she had written to Chad telling him to ask Meghan out. "in Chad's dressing room earlier when he was rehearsing, and I _know_ you have answers to my questions."

Scowling at him, Sonny sighed. "What do you want to know?"

**Skylar knows! Haha, I know he was a little different in this chapter, but, hey, he's hurting. *puppy dog face* Leave the poor boy alone. Heehee, sorry this took me so long, but I'll try to be quicker. However, I have a show next weekend and rehearsal every night, so it might be a while. If it is, I apologize. Wanna tell me what you thought of this chapter? Because the review button really wants to be tickled. And Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! If you don't, have a great rest of your weekend! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance…or So Random!. Wow, I'm NEVER going to get used to saying that.**

**Hi huggables! Okay, so I am SOOO busy this week considering I have a play this weekend (four shows and two cast parties), a book report, and three and a half hours of rehearsal every night. BUT, I had barely any homework tonight and I don't have to be at rehearsal for about and hour and forty five minutes, so I figured I should update. Ooh, and just a heads up: I think I might start a contest for SWAC fanfiction, so check it out and I really hope I get some people to enter! I HAVE to dedicate this chapter to Kevin51399 because he sent me a PM about this story that made me so happy I was practically in tears. Seriously, I can never repay him. So…here's a chapter, and I really hope you like it!**

Sitting in her dressing room, Sonny sighed. The rest of her conversation with Skylar had been…interesting, to say the least. When you pit a comedian and a boy who acts like he's five against each other, there will generally be entertainment for you somewhere in the conversation.

It was simple; she had given him some answers, but not all of them. She hadn't explained the letters, or much of what was said in them. He didn't necessarily know she had kept anything from him, though, and that was probably the only reason she had gotten away from him and the way he got her to admit things she wasn't yet ready to confront. Looking back, it was actually sort of comical in a bitter, sadistic way.

…

_Skylar looked at her skeptically, but he must have been itching to get an answer because he dropped it, instead taking an envelope out of his pocket. "I found this," he held up the envelope, and her jaw dropped. It was the letter she had written to Chad telling him to ask Meghan out. "in Chad's dressing room earlier when he was rehearsing, and I know you have answers to my questions."_

_Scowling at him, Sonny sighed. "What do you want to know?" It was undoubtedly a bad idea to trust Skylar, but she figured if she had to trust someone from the Falls Skylar would be the best pick out of all of them._

_He sighed, looking at her apologetically. "Sonny, if there were any other way to do this, I wouldn't be bothering you. I hate this just as much as you do. Unfortunately, you might be the only one who will answer my questions, and I have to take what I can get." He really did feel bad. This was probably a hard subject for her to talk about, but it had to be done so he could get a friend back. How his would help, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew somehow he would benefit from this all._

_Frowning, Sonny folded her arms across her chest. "Why don't you just stop being so nosy? I don't see how any of this has to do with you." Besides, why couldn't he just talk to Chad about all of this? If he really felt bad, he wouldn't have been bugging her in the first place._

_Skylar scowled, matching Sonny's angry expression perfectly and sticking his tongue out at her. "Why don't you stop being so bossy? I have as much of a right to know about my best friend's life as you do. No, I have more of a reason. You aren't even friends with him!"_

_Sonny couldn't take it. She exploded. "That's right! I'm not his friend. So why don't you just go away and ask someone else?" He was seriously getting under the brunette's skin, and that wasn't a good thing to do._

_Glaring back at her, Skylar seemed to have snapped too. "That's funny, that's exactly what Chad said! What, are you guys _plotting against me_ now, too? Huh? What did I ever do to you, Sonny?"_

_She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You're so paranoid it's unbelievable! Seriously, Skylar, get a life and stop bothering me. I don't have any answers for you. He went to New Zealand, met a girl, and asked her out. That's the whole plotline as far as I'm concerned."_

_Suddenly quiet, Skylar pondered this new information for a moment, trying to figure out if that could really be the whole story. He had already known all of that before he went to talk to Sonny. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft. "You know, I wanted him to stay just as much as you did. I knew New Zealand would change him. I knew it would only take so long for him to..."_

_She cut him off, her voice equally as soft, her tone matching Skylar's. "…realize that he's better than you?" It was their sole unspoken fear, confirmed only by Sonny's small confession and the desperate look in both stars' eyes._

_Looking down, Skylar nodded. "Yeah. That. I knew you felt it, too. And if it makes you feel any better, we were right. Except I think we were worried for different reasons."_

_Biting her lip, Sonny decided to just throw it all on the line. "You were worried you'd lose your best friend, and I…well, you know what I was worried about. And Meghan just proves it. He found someone just as perfect as he is."_

_Frowning, Skylar walked closer to the comedian, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It only gets better from here, Sonny. I promise."_

…..

Maybe it hadn't been so bad. Maybe she had needed to tell someone. Skylar wasn't exactly known for being judgmental, so this had been a good thing. She knew he would never breathe a word about it to anyone else, though. He was too nice for that, and, despite their earlier conversation, she was still a Random and he was still a drama snob. No one could know they had actually helped each other out.

Yes, maybe this was the first piece of closure. Maybe this would help her to move on. Biting her lip, Sonny knew she would do just about anything to make the heartbreak go away, no matter how drastic it might be. It hurt. So. Darn. Badly.

…..

Shaking his hair out like a dog, Chad smiled, wrapping an arm around his bikini clad girlfriend. "I told you water parks weren't scary. Believe me now?"

Meghan laughed, smiling at her boyfriend as he shook his hair out again, spraying them both with water. "Well, the one I went to in New Jersey was terrifying. Maybe it's better because I've got you here to protect me."

Chad smirked, letting out a tiny 'awwww'. "I'm just that special, aren't I? I can make anybody, _especially_ teenage girls, get over their biggest fears. That's just part of the CDC charm."

Giggling sweetly, Meghan couldn't help but let her eyes run over Chad's perfectly toned chest. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to be dating a great guy like Chad. He was sweet, funny, talented, gorgeous, and everything she could ever want. The best part was that he liked her, too. "You're such a spazz, Chad."

He laughed lightly, smiling. "You know it, Son – Meghan." He immediately went red, praying silently she hadn't heard it. God, he was messed up. This was Meghan. He loved _Meghan_.

Lucky for him, his girlfriend didn't appear to have heard anything out the ordinary as she pulled Chad towards another water slide. "How did I get to be so lucky?" Her sarcastic tone was softened by the look he could see in her eyes. He knew the same love reflected in his own as he watched her.

Looking into her green orbs intently and smiling, Chad grabbed her hand. "It's funny; I was just wondering the same thing. How did I find someone like you?" Her eyes were so pretty; they seemed to sparkle in the sun, her pale skin shimmering in the sunlight.

Grinning cheekily, Meghan shrugged. "I don't know. Faith, trust, and pixie dust?" Peter Pan was a quality movie. There was absolutely nothing wrong with quoting it. Not in the love-struck couple's minds, anyway.

Chad laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around her again. "Or maybe it was just New Zealand and James Conroy's persistence to get me to be a man."

She giggled again. "That's almost as good. Thanks James. At least we have each other, now. Right?"

He smiled at her, telling himself to stop thinking about Sonny. "Right." He was in love with Meghan. Meghan Taylor and not Sonny Munroe. And he would have to drill that into his brain, no matter how hard it would be or how long it took.

**Why is the ending always so anti-Channy? It makes me sad. But at least I updated, and, as terrible as it was to read…well…Cheghan?...you have to admit they are pretty adorable together.:) Please review because it keeps the small potatoes from getting discriminated against for not being as big as the ones the meanies use to make French fries! (Haha, don't ask. Bottom line, my teacher is obsessed with nutrition and "fake" food is her enemy.)SMILES!**

**LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sonny with a Chance or So Random!. **

**Okay…don't kill me for the lack of updating. It's just…well…I cracked. I became a gleek. I'm listening to Like a Virgin by Madonna (the Glee version) right now. I just love it so much! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews last chapter, and if you're interested, I posted a new one shot. It's called I Can, Indeed, Grow a Mustache. **** Anyway, I kinda didn't update because I caught the Glee Disease… On the Channy side of life, I re-watched the bloopers from SWAC season 1 a few days ago and saw the So Random! promos. So funny! SMILES!(that's right, TWO smiles this time).**

_He smiled at her, telling himself to stop thinking about Sonny. "Right." He was in love with Meghan. Meghan Taylor, and not Sonny Munroe. And he would have to drill that into his brain, no matter how hard it would be._

…**.**

Drumming her fingers on the table in front of her, Sonny sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since she had stopped talking to Chad Dylan Cooper, her stomach had been in knots and she couldn't concentrate. The only time she ever _really_ heard something was when someone mentioned him.

So, she hadn't been _too_ nice to Skylar yesterday. Sonny felt bad, but the way he had brought up the Chad subject when he knew it would hurt her just set her off. She would have to apologize to him later.

Coming out of her reverie, Sonny was aware of Tawni snapping her fingers in front of her face. "Oh, God, Sonny, just go _talk_ to him already!"

Her statement startled Sonny so much she had to work to keep her face calm and collected. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tawni. Talk to_ whom_, exactly?" If she could just play dumb, it might keep her blonde best friend off of her case for a little while.

Rolling her eyes, Tawni leaned over the table so she was inches away from Sonny. The rest of their cast stared with huge eyes, wondering what Tawni was going to do. Would she yell? Sonny wasn't quite sure either. "Listen, Wisconsin, and listen good. You haven't said more than _two_ words to Cooper since he got back from his little _rendezvous_ in New Zealand. Now, I don't know what went down between you two, but if it had anything to do with those letters you wrote, I'm going to slap him upside the head."

Biting her lip, Sonny shook her head. She wished Tawni would just forget about what she had found a week or two ago. "This has absolutely nothing to do with that, _okay_? Why do you care, anyway?" It was a good question.

Sighing dramatically, Tawni crossed her arms. "Because if he hurt you, I need to hurt _him_. I'm not stupid, Sonny, and I know those letters meant more to you than you let on. Plus," she lowered her voice more, glancing at the Falls' table quickly, "he came back with a new little slut on his arm, when we all know you're in love with him."

Standing up, Sonny rolled her eyes. It didn't seem like the rest of her cast had been paying attention o the two girls' conversation, but with them it was hard to tell. They could be really secretive when they wanted to be. "I _am_ not, and there's nothing happening. I hate him just as much as you guys do, if not more. Okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sonny spun on her heel and left the Commissary. However, it didn't stop her from hearing Tawni's last call of, "You only feel that way because of whatever happened!"

Tawni may have been right, but that didn't necessarily mean _she_ needed to know that. The truth was, Sonny was desperate to talk to Chad again, but she had to be strong. He didn't care about her, and the sooner she drilled that into her brain, the better.

…..

Now, Chad wasn't exactly the most honest person in the world, but if he were ever going to be honest, he'd say that it killed him not to be able to talk to Sonny. However, for the well-being of Meghan, Sonny, and himself, it needed to happen.

He had hurt her; he knew that. No one liked to be told they weren't worth the time of day. But honestly, this had to be best. Chad had a girlfriend, and Sonny would just have to deal with it.

Still, maybe Portlyn was right. Ignoring her wasn't the best way to deal with this. There was no way he was telling her the truth about why he had ignored her, but talking to her again and making things right couldn't hurt, could it?

Biting his lip, Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and walked after Sonny. The normally confident drama snob felt more like an insecure child at the moment. Tentatively, he called after her. "Sonny?"

She stopped, freezing for a moment before whipping around to face him. There may have been _at least_ ten feet between them, but Chad was still terrified she was going to slap him. "Can I _help_ you?" The venom in her voice was enough to poison the whole studio, and he knew he deserved it.

Walking a step closer, Chad looked her straight in the eyes. "I know the real reason you're mad at me." What was he doing? Did he _want_ to die? This wasn't going to get on her good side, but somehow the conceited side of him wouldn't shut up.

Crossing her arms, Sonny walked over to him, rage emanating from every part of her body. She stopped about a foot away from him. "Oh, really? Then, _please_, share with me, Chad." There was no way he _really_ knew why she was mad, was there?

To a degree, yes, she was upset because he had completely written her off. But, deep inside, she knew a part of her was hurting because she liked him. Sonny wasn't one to get jealous, but this was Chad. The guy she had been crushing on for years, even before she met him.

"You're mad because you like me, "he said, a confident smirk on his pretty little face, "and I have a girlfriend I'm absolutely crazy about." He moved behind her, a hand on her shoulder, his face an inch away from her ear. "It's okay to admit it, you know."

Paralyzed by the feelings shooting down her spine, Sonny could only stutter out, "Y-you're wrong." God, why did she want to keep him that close to her so badly?

He chuckled lowly, moving a strand of hair away from the ear he was talking into. "Am I, Sonny? Am I really?" His voice was husky. This was one fight he was absolutely determined to win.

Sonny hated how he could make her shiver, how he was so good at this. Mostly, though, she hated how she actually didn't want this torture to stop because she missed this side of Chad. It was almost as if New Zealand had never happened. "Y-yeah, Ch-Chad, you are."

Smirking a little, he moved his lips in closer, only a centimeter away from her ear now, his teeth nearly grazing her earlobe. "That's right, Sonny, say my name. You know you like it. I bet you like the way _your_ name sounds when I say it, too, don't you?"

Shivering a little, Sonny wondered why he was torturing her. It was true. She loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue. "Ch-Chad?"

"That's right," he drawled, "just like that." He knew there was some reason he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. As for Sonny, she was terrified. This was completely inappropriate, and very much unlike the Chad she knew. Actually, it was exactly like the Chad she knew, and she wasn't sure if the butterflies in her stomach were good or bad.

Shaking her head slowly as to not whack him in the head, she stuttered again. "B-but, th-that's not what I-."

He cut her off. "Shhhh. You don't have to deny anything. It's just us. Don't be mad because of all the sexual tension between the two of us. I mean, come on, _look_ at me. Of course you're attracted to _this_." Meghan. That's why this was wrong, and that's why the was doing this just to make amends with Sonny.

The brunette starlet found the strength to move away from him then, crossing her arms. This was so much like the dream she'd had while he was still in New Zealand. "Get away from me, Cooper. I don't need this, _especially_ not from you. You think you're all that, but you really aren't that cool. Why can't you just get it into your _thick _skull that I don't like you? Is that so hard? Is it? Because I don't think it is!" This was so familiar…

_Sonny sat in the Commissary, frowning at the glob of goo on her plate. Why did the Falls' kids get so much better food? It really wasn't fair._

_Suddenly, Chad sauntered over, his hands in his pockets, shades on top of his head. A confident 'I'm so much better than you' smirk was permanently etched in his face, so Sonny wasn't surprised to see it there. She sighed as he walked behind her, putting on both hands on the table, one on each side of her. Uh oh. He was going to try to use some of his "CDC charm" and she was going to fall for it. Like always. He leaned down by her ear. "Hey, Sonshine. Why are you all alone?" His voice was husky, masculine, and Sonny liked it._

_She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered closed. Still, she tried to resist him. Hadn't she learned yet that when you play with fire, you only get burned? "M-my cast is rehearsing." Darn it, she was stuttering! His breath was minty and cool on her neck, and Sonny's breathing began to become irregular._

_Chad chuckled softly, already knowing he had her. When it came down to it, she was his and no one else's. And that's just the way he liked it. He liked his tactics to work, because that's how you played the game. And let's face it, that's what their relationship was. A game. "And why aren't you rehearsing with them?" Chad noticed her take in another sharp breath. She was losing it._

_Sonny looked down, her hair protecting her like a shield, but her voice still betraying her. "Be-because I'm not in this one."_

_A smirk still plastered on his face, Chad moved closer, only a few centimeters from the soft skin of her neck. His next words were, soft, teasing. "Poor, poor rejected Sonny."_

_Her eyes snapped open. Wait just a minute. Sonny stood up, Chad's eyes widening in surprise. No, this was supposed to be working! "I was not rejected!" She was yelling at him now, her voice squeaking a little bit from the volume. Yet, at the moment, she didn't care how she sounded. "You used me again! Well think again, Cooper, because this time, it's not going to work! You can hang your posters, chew your food, shine your trophies, or whatever it is you want me to do on your own! Game over!" The words sounded strange coming out of her mouth. They both knew this was just a game, so why had neither of them admitted to it? _

_Chad's head snapped up to stare her down, fury clear in his eyes. But more prominent was the fear. "You can't end the game!" Who was he to tell her she couldn't?_

_Sonny let out a big breath, clenching her fists in anger. The whole Commissary was silent, watching to see what would happen. The two teen sensations were bigger than Romeo and Juliet around the studios, and this might be the breaking point everyone was waiting for. "I can do whatever I want!" Sonny growled. "Why would it matter to you? You're gone! You're in New Zealand for your stupid little movie, and you're not coming back, Chad!" Wait, what?_

_As she watched, Chad glared at her, and suddenly the whole world was at a standstill, watching to see how he would react to her words. "Well, then, I guess we have nothing left to discuss, do we Sonny?"_

_She shook her head, finally feeling better. She had been bottling this up for months. "I guess we don't. Go back to your babes in bikinis!" _

Glaring at Sonny, Chad moved to fix his shirt, un-tucking it. He was having a hard time breathing at the moment, and he had been the one manipulating_ her_. "So I exaggerated! Am I really wrong? You just don't want me to be _happy_, Sonny! Everyone thinks you're this perfect little angel, but you know what, I'm sick of it all! You're not so hot yourself!"

Jaw dropped, Sonny walked over to him. "You know what, Chad? I'm sick of you and your little games. You don't know anything about me, okay? So just do me a favor and _leave me alone_!"

Rolling his eyes, Chad began to back away, still shooting daggers at her. "Gladly. And for the record, Munroe, I know a lot more about you than you think I do." As he walked away, Sonny just wanted to know one thing, her anger almost completely replaced with curiosity: what exactly did he know about her, and why?

**Okay, so…I know it's sort of short, because most of it is a flashback, but I…well…I'm getting a ton of homework, and I got confirmed, and life is just really hard right now. Sorry if this chapter kinda let you down, because it let me down. BUT, I do want to know what you though, so….if you read this, can you please review? You don't have to, but it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks to everyone who did, too! SMILES!(aha, here's the second smiles)!**

**LOL**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Sonny with a Chance and So Random! are not mine, nor will they ever be.**

**Hi guys! I feel so accomplished for finally updating like a normal person! Soon, my friends, I will be on Summer Break. So please don't give up on me! I love you huggables! And if you haven't heard it yet, listen to glee's Songbird song. My gosh, it makes me want to write because it's so beautiful it reminds me of CHANNY! ! Heehee, yep, I promise this IS a Channy story. And Chad doesn't exactly know anything specific, he was just saying he knows a lot about her….because he LOVES her. Oh. And this is dedicated to LexidaLou because yesterday was her birthday and she actually reads this terrible story.:) Lexi, you're amazing, and I'm so glad I have you to look up to. To quote Songbird, "I wish you all the love in the world." You deserve to find the guy who won't hurt you like last time and you'll live happily ever after. I promise. You're so amazing, of course it'll happen! SMILES!**

Chad sighed, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Meghan's face. She was sleeping on his lap, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. What had happened earlier with Sonny wasn't just acting; he had really wanted to kiss her. There was something so _right_ about her, and he wanted to take her into his arms and promise never to hurt her again.

Of course, he couldn't actually do that. He loved Meghan, he really did. And hurting her would hurt him so deeply he knew a part of himself would never recover. So Chad had walked away, leaving the brunette random he was entranced with confused and disoriented.

A piece of him regretted it, yes. Actually, his whole body yearned to go back to her. But…his heart told him he could never hurt Meghan. Sometimes, he knew, his body was right. He wasn't thinking about sex; no, he wanted to kiss Sonny and hold onto her and finish what they had started the minute she stepped into Condor Studios. But somehow this amazing girl had found him and he had given up.

Another piece of him wanted to be able to completely _ignore_ Sonny. He didn't like feeling the way he did, because Meghan made him feel happy. And there was something about the way she took New Zealand by storm that made him want to listen, to follow her. He was infatuated with the way she feared nothing. He loved that about her.

Looking down at his girlfriend, Chad smiled as Meghan stirred. After a minute, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hi." Sometimes the simplest things about Meghan were the best, because she was so _open_, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world.

He chuckled, hugging her and secretly inhaling her scent. She smelled nice, and it comforted him whenever he was stressed about something. "Good afternoon, Sleepyhead. I walked in here after lunch and you were napping on my couch."

Giggling sleepily, the brunette smiled at him. "Sorry. Your couch is really comfy." He wasn't used to seeing her so vulnerable, and he had to smile at it. She was so real, so warm, like a little doll. He knew he would never let anyone hurt her. And that's why he couldn't hurt her, either, not that he wanted to. Sonny was the past, right? Right.

Chad rubbed her back lightly, looking into her eyes. This was it, wasn't it? No, this wasn't it. It wasn't time. Not yet.

The thing was, Chad and Meghan had never exactly _kissed_ yet. When anyone thinks of Chad Dylan Cooper, they think of him as a ladies' man. However, he didn't want to mess this up. Therefore, they had been dating for almost a month and a half and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

To break the silence, Chad coughed awkwardly and stood up, rubbing his neck. "I should, um, go to rehearsal. If I'm late again I'll be yelled at…so…see you later." With that, he up and bolted out of there. God, what was _wrong_ with him? He didn't even _have_ rehearsal.

….

Sonny watched Chad, subconsciously running her hands through her damp hair. It was rainy outside today, and the weather fit her mood perfectly. The truth was, she wouldn't be so mad at Chad if he hadn't been right. She was jealous. But the fact that he used her after everything they'd been through together…it hurt.

Wait. Everything they'd been through? Now she really did sound crazy. Chad and Sonny had never been more than frenemies, if you could even call it that. Excluding the letters, he had never made any effort to have a decent conversation with her, and the only reason the letters had happened was because his director had made him. So if there had never been anything going on, why did Sonny feel like she had lost something, and why did it hurt so much to see him with Meghan?

Because she was deluded. Because she honestly thought one day he would be able to reciprocate his feelings for her. When it all came down to it, though, that was _never_ going to happen. Chad _was_, however, content to use her to his heart's desire, it seemed. Was there really anything she could do about that? No. Absolutely not. Because maybe, just maybe…she loved him.

It was true. Sonny Munroe was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and it hurt like crazy. There. There was no taking it back now. Looking back over in Chad's general direction, she saw Portlyn say something to the blonde jerkthrob himself and then stand up, walking over to where Sonny was sitting.

It almost looked like he was yelling at her to come back over there, but she ignored him and sat down next to Sonny. Smiling in a strained manner, Portlyn looked at the brunette intently. "So you and Chad are fighting, huh?"

Sonny wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. "When are we _not_ fighting, Portlyn? Besides, why do you care? I'm a 'Random'." It was a good point, wasn't it?

Portlyn chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ears. "All of what you just said may very well be true, but I have my reasoning. Chad talks to me. He talks to _Skylar_, too, but you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now, would you, Sonny?"

Biting her lip again, Sonny frowned. "How do you know about that? Besides, how is it relevant to anything you're saying right now?" Obviously Portlyn was on the Falls' cast because she was just as confusing as the show itself was.

Smiling in a 'you're so naïve' way, Portlyn patted Sonny's hand. The comedian immediately looked down at her hand awkwardly. This was sort of scary. Although the two girls didn't know each other, Portlyn terrified the living daylights out of Sonny. "Because it bothers me that you know more about Skylar right now than any of us do. And because whatever you two talked about, it was probably Chad-related." She frowned, pondering something. "I mean, it's not like you two are dating, is it?"

Sonny grinned discreetly to herself. There we go. That's what this was about. "No, we aren't dating. But actually, you just gave me a great idea. Hey, Portlyn, you wouldn't happen to have Skylar's _number_, would you?" If Portlyn was going to make her uncomfortable, well, two could play at this game. Sonny had a bad habit of playing subliminal games with the drama stars, _didn't_ she?

Portlyn made a choking sound close to a growl in the back of her throat, and Sonny smirked. "No, actually, I wouldn't _happen to have his number_. Why does it matter, _Sonbeam_? Isn't fawning over Chad enough?"

Rolling her eyes, Sonny folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you're talking about. But I _do_ know you like Skylar. _Don't_ you?"

Portlyn huffed, crossing her arms too. "I don't know what you're talking about, either. So let's just forget this whole conversation happened, okay?"

Sonny smiled. "Good. Now, what did you really come here for, because honestly, Skylar scares me a little, so you don't have to worry about that." He was cute, no doubt, but Sonny hadn't exactly thought about him in that way at all.

Brightening drastically, Portlyn moved her elbows in so she was less than a foot from Sonny's face. The comedian's eyes widened, once again scared of the diva. "Why don't you just go talk to him? Chad, I mean. I know for a fact he likes you too."

Sonny frowned, resisting the urge to stomp on Portlyn's foot. She had never been violent, but the teen heartthrob was a touchy subject for her. "I don't like him. And what do you mean, 'he likes me too' because the last time I checked, he had a girlfriend. Did that change within the past two hours?"

Rolling her eyes, Portlyn stood up. "Sonny, face the facts. Meghan's exactly like you. And even _with_ her here, he can't keep his eyes off of you. Just get it in your head that Chad Dylan Cooper is _in love_ with you, too!" At this, Chad looked up abruptly, shock clear on his face.

In one swift movement, he was at Portlyn's side. "Did you just say – because I thought I heard – that I'm in love with _her_?" It stung, she had to admit, but Sonny put on a brave face anyway.

Portlyn smirked, putting an arm around Chad. "Yes, Chad, I _did_. Now we can get on with our lives. So will you two _please_ just talk?" He swatted her arm off halfway violently, shaking his head.

Looking at Sonny, Chad scoffed. "You're crazy, Portlyn. Out of _all _of the people in the world, Sonny would be the last person I would feel that way about. And that's a guarantee." The way he said it, with such venom in his voice, had Sonny absolutely positive he meant what he was saying.

Portlyn groaned, shaking her head. "Why do you sound so defensive, then?" This was Chad's one chance. If he blew this, too, Portlyn was done trying. Sonny was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve any of this.

Scoffing again, Chad smiled sadistically. "Because that's the most repulsive idea I've ever heard. Just because Sonny wants me doesn't mean I want her, too." He had crossed a line, and they all seemed to know that.

Stepping closer to Chad, Sonny smirked angrily, knowing she wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. "Then what was yesterday all about, Chad? Because, if I remember correctly, _you_ started it, not me. It's okay to admit you want me, Cooper. I think we've all known it for quite some time."

Chad rolled his eyes, a defiant gleam in them. "Please, it's called _acting_. I understand you don't get that, but, please, _try_. Besides, you're the one who could barely stand straight. I know I have that effect on people, but did you have to make it so obvious?"

"That's enough," Portlyn interjected, stepping in between the two. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sick of your fighting. Either get together, or get over each other. Comprende?"

Shaking her head, Sonny grimaced. "Yeah, I understand. So let me say this: Chad Dylan Cooper, you're the epitome of a jerk, and in case you don't know what that means, it means that I'd never go out with you. Oh, yeah, and one other thing?" In the heat of the moment, Sonny did something she wasn't proud of. In fact, she'd feel guilty about it for quite some time. She slapped him. Hard. "Try thinking about someone other than yourself every once in a while. Otherwise? Your girlfriend will most _definitely_ break up with you."

With that, she left the Commissary quickly, a blush rising on her cheeks. But not before she heard two things. The first thing? Meghan's voice tentatively calling out to Chad. Sonny felt bad for the poor girl, honestly. She didn't deserve that, and Sonny cringed, imagining what she might have just witnessed.

The second thing Sonny heard was Skylar's voice, filled with concern. That's right. He was the only person who understood, wasn't he? And he was also following her, his voice still echoing throughout the halls as he walked after her.

….

"Chad?" As soon as he heard his girlfriend's voice, Chad froze. Oh, God no. She was never supposed to be there for any of this. "I _thought_ you said you had rehearsal." At this, Portlyn's eyebrows shot up, but she remained silent. Smart girl. If Portlyn ruined one more thing for him today…she might not make it through the next episode of Mackenzie Falls.

Biting his lip, Chad could only nod weakly. "Um, yeah, it got cancelled. I…thought you were taking a nap, Meghan." He should have just faked amnesia. It was official. He was now a dead man.

Frowning, Meghan shook her head. "And _I_ thought you didn't associate with 'Randoms'. What else have you lied to me about? And don't say, 'nothing' because I'm sure as _hell_ not stupid." This was the angriest he had ever seen her, and he supposed he deserved it.

Chad walked over to her nervously, biting his lip. "I…wasn't talking. I was _arguing_…there's a difference." He knew immediately he had just made everything worse. Wonderful.

Crossing her arms, the brunette scoffed. "And I suppose you expect me to believe you?" He nodded slightly, and she smacked him upside the head. What was it with girls hitting him today?

"Well I _don't_. I don't know what kind of water you drank in New Zealand, but it obviously made you think I was naïve. Until you can tell me exactly why you'd lie to me, I'll be at home. You know, where I can trust my mom to be honest? And just for the record, there's a difference between a girlfriend and an ex-girlfriend, too." And with that, she was gone.

As soon as she was gone, Portlyn burst into laughter, whacking Chad on the chest playfully. "Great one, Cooper. Nice job, really."

"Portlyn…" he warned, practically growling, and she took the hint, leaving but still laughing. His life had just gone from bad to absolutely awful. And the worst part? He probably deserved it anyway.

…

"Sonny!" As soon as she heard Skylar's voice, she couldn't hold it back. She spun on her foot and catapulted into his arms. At first he seemed shocked, but within seconds he was hugging her closely, trying to shush her cries.

They slid to the floor, Sonny shaking with sobs. Skylar said nothing, only hugged her. He seemed to know what she couldn't say, and he understood it. He knew what it was like to deal with Chad and his mood swings.

They sat there for a while, silence enveloping them in a familiar embrace. The whole time, Sonny's tears were hidden by Skylar's shirt. He stroked her hair gently, letting her know silently someone was there for her.

Finally, Sonny seemed to calm down a little bit, so Skylar cleared his throat, shifting a little but still keeping his grip on her. Tentatively, he spoke. "He didn't mean it, Sonny. I can promise you that. Sometimes he just says things he doesn't mean." He was careful not to mention Chad's name and further upset the teary brunette in his arms.

Biting her lip, Sonny buried her face further into his chest, and he smiled a little despite the situation. She was just cute that way. "Why? Why does he hate me so much?"

It wasn't fair for her to have to think like that, and Skylar sighed. "Sonny, he doesn't hate you. He's just moody a lot. Honestly, I think he's probably just as scared as you because he doesn't know what he wants." It was the truth, and they both knew it. Well, they both knew it, but they interpreted it in different ways.

Sighing a little, Sonny nodded finally. "I just want to forget about him and everything related to him. I'm absolutely _sick_ of it all, Skylar." Finally, she seemed to realize where she was and whose arms she was in. "I'm really sorry about this."

Sonny tried to pull herself out of his arms, but Skylar stopped her. He smiled sadly at her, pulling her close again. "It's okay. Actually," he took a deep breath, "it's sort of nice." He had said it, and he feared her reaction.

Sonny looked up at him, a vulnerable expression on her face. Skylar had to fight to keep himself from kissing her. He could never take advantage of someone. Besides, _Portlyn_… "Yeah, It is."

He looked down at her, innocence radiating from him, too. She was much different than Portlyn, but the couple seemed to go together perfectly. For once, Skylar had met someone who understood what it was like to be different. To be too innocent for Hollywood.

Smiling serenely, he looked at her. Slowly, she nodded, and they both leaned in, knowing they were crossing major boundaries. As soon as their lips connected, it was like nothing else mattered. The best part was that it was something they both wanted, so neither of them had to worry about taking advantage of the other. And yet they were still both vulnerable.

Sparks shot throughout both of their stomachs and Skylar pulled her closer, content in the moment. Sonny knew she had made Portlyn a promise, but how could this be wrong when it felt so easy, like breathing? Besides, Chad wouldn't be happy if his best friend was dating someone from the rival show. In that moment, she made a decision. For once, she was going to make herself happy. And Chad and Portlyn were just going to have to deal with it.

**Ugh! Wow, that was long! Well, long for me, anyway. Oh my golly I seriously didn't even see that one coming! This chapter sort of wrote itself! Now I don't know how I can follow out with my original plan! Ah! Darn my brain for thinking Skylar is adorable! *But you have to admit, he is*. Okay, don't yell too much, please. I'm still LOL**_**Channy**_**819, right? Alright, chapter 18 coming soon! And thank you guys so much for all of the great reviews! My goal is to hit 300 before the end of this. Please help me! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Guys, if I owned Sonny with a Chance, I'd probably tell you. Cuz that'd be so cool! But I don't. Oh, and no So Random! either, but I can hope, right?**

**HA! Y'all liked the Sonny/Skylar couple as much as I did! And…hm… Sonlar or Solar? You guys vote! Anyway, thank you so much for all of the incredibly sweet reviews! I'm dedicating this to all of you, but especially to one miss geekquality for being awesome and for getting older. Happy belated birthday! Chazzy, I've waited so long to thank you properly again, and to call you Chazzy in front of everyone! That's right, peeps, I know Chaz! Be jealous, huggables! Oh…and in that last paragraph from chapter 17…it was supposed to be dating, not sating. Sating could be a lil' bit awkward, don't you think? I fixed it now, but for everyone who read it before, I just want to clarify, haha. SMILES!**

_In that moment, she made a decision. For once, she was going to make herself happy. And Chad and Portlyn were just going to have to deal with it._

…**.**

An hour later, Chad paced around his dressing room, running his hands through his hair. Who even cared if it was a mess at this point? His relationship was at stake, and it was all because of Sonny Munroe.

Sighing, he shook his head. It wasn't _Sonny's_ fault he liked her. He had been the one to screw everything up by using her and lying to Meghan. He had been the one to cause all of the trouble and suffering everyone had been going through. And that meant…he had to be the one to fix it, too.

Sighing, Chad walked out of his dressing room, nearly bumping smack dab into a very happy Skylar on his way out. Right. Another person he needed to apologize to. "Hey, Sky, can I talk to you for a second?"

Skylar's smile dropped from his face immediately, and Chad was sorry he'd asked. However, after a minute, his best friend slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. At this point, can you _really_ make things any worse?"

Chad was a little bit taken back. Skylar had never been so…well, serious. Had he really hurt him that badly? Blinking, the drama star replied, "Um, no, I guess I can't." He laughed awkwardly, but his friend just shook his head and walked into his dressing room, silently letting Chad know he was supposed to follow.

This felt so weird. Chad had never been a lackey to anyone before, let alone Skylar. But maybe that was the problem, wasn't it? He had made his own best friend and practically his brother feel as low as dirt.

The worst part about what he had done was that the brunette boy was the complete opposite of the loser Chad made it seem like he was. Skylar's innocence was what made him so great, because he'd never intentionally hurt anyone. He'd never do what Chad had done, because he was smarter and more observant than that. He definitely didn't have an ego the size of Texas like the blonde did.

As soon as they were both in the vicinity of Skylar's dressing room, Chad looked down. His best friend spoke. "Okay, what is it you wanted? You know, Cooper, I knew you had a temper, and I knew you could be a little bit thoughtless, but I had no idea you were downright_ mean_. If I had known that, I'm not so sure I would have put up with all of your drama for the past few years."

It hurt, but it was the truth, so the conceited star sucked it up and just nodded. "You're right, Sky. You're my best friend, and I shouldn't treat anybody, let_ alone_ you, that way. I was just so frustrated with the whole Sonny situation and -."

Interrupting him, Skylar looked up. "We're cool, Chad. Okay? Let's just forget any of this ever happened." Whoa. What? That was too easy – what was going on here? Was Skylar, dare he say it, hiding something?

Chad ran through a list of what he had last said, trying to figure out what had made the brunette change his mind. However, that wasn't completely necessary, because seconds later Skylar blurted out, "I kissed her! I kissed her, okay, and…I'm sorry, but I liked it! You had your chance, and…ugh!" The rambling seemed to confuse both of them a little, and for a second no one spoke.

Frowning, Chad looked at Skylar suspiciously, breaking the silence. "Kissed _who_?" If he had laid a finger on Meghan, the blonde couldn't be held responsible for any bruising caused by his fists against his friend's pale skin.

Gulping, Skylar bit his lip. "I-I lied, okay? I _am_ sorry. I'll, um, break up with her if you want. A girl can't come between our friendship, right? Right, Chad?" Wait, but Meghan wasn't single, so that only left…_Sonny_.

Chad's teeth mashed together as he lunged at the traitor. "You kissed _Sonny_? Skylar, I'm going to _murder_ you! Will someone get me a knife? No, better yet, an axe!" He had crossed the line here. Sonny?

Skylar's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped for air as Chad balled his fist up to punch the brunette. They had fallen to the ground now, the blonde – as per usual – on top. He was on top of the celebrity list, the food chain and now the fight. "Chad, calm down! You have a girlfriend!" Skylar's futile attempts at calming the blonde with a short temper failed quickly, and he had no choice but to shut his eyes and wait. He wasn't going to hurt his best friend again. Not after he had kissed the love of the heartthrob's life.

Chad shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and released his tensed arm, punching Skylar square in the jaw. He felt extremely bad for hurting his best friend, but the immense anger inside of him couldn't be controlled, and he wanted to hurt something. It just so happened Skylar was there, and the perpetrator in Chad's eyes. "You. Are. _Dead to me_!"

It was then that Portlyn walked in with a very useful prop – the rope they used for runaway scenes. What she was planning to do with it, she didn't know, but she knew she needed something. Biting her lip, she whacked the back of Chad's head with it. He turned around quickly, still on top of Skylar. "That frickin' hurt like _Hell_, Portlyn! What do you want?"

She rolled her eyes, taking advantage of Chad's distraction and pulling him off of Skylar by his shoulders. "I want you to knock it off and stop being so moody towards your best friend. "

Skylar rolled his eyes at this. "_Moody_? How about violent? Homicidal? _That _work for you, Port?" She glared at him and he shut his mouth. Skylar would never be able to stand up to people the way Chad did. Then again, Chad had _earned _the title of king with his hard work and dedication to Mackenzie Falls, so it was only fair. There was so much more to him than just a conceited jerk. He had earned _everything_ he had in life, but most people didn't seem to realize that. However, right now he was just being mean.

"That's right, Portlyn, I forgot – you're always going to protect your_ boyfriend_, aren't you?" She stiffened at this, looking like she was ready to take a swing at Chad, too. As it was, Skylar was frozen in place, too.

The room was now dead silent. Chad had said all he needed to build tension and create the drama he thrived on, and that was that. Finally, Portlyn spoke. "What's going on here?" Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. The tension was gone. "Because last time I checked, you guys were upset, but not _hostile_." She turned to Skylar. "Alright, what'd you do, Sky?"

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he crossed his arms defensively. "What? Why do _I_ have to be the one at fault here? Maybe _Chad_ did something wrong." He did, _didn't_ he? He hurt Sonny.

Portlyn chuckled sarcastically. "_Right_. Then why, exactly, was _he_ the one punching _you_?" She smirked, folding her arms across her chest smugly. She had won and they all knew it.

Smiling sheepishly, Skylar tried to redeem himself by saying, "I finally stood up to him?" It was more of a question, really. And there was no chance it was the truth. Chad was a lot of things, but he wasn't violent unless an appropriate reason presented itself – which, she assumed, it had.

Portlyn shook her head. "Chad's not like that." She spun around to face the blonde boy standing angrily behind her. "Chad, would _you_ like to explain what happened?" As furious as she was at him, her curiosity got the best of her. She had never, and would never, admit to liking Skylar because it wasn't true. First Sonny and now Chad…wait, _Sonny_…okay, that narrowed things down a little bit. Whatever they were fighting about had to do with Sonny, the one person Chad would fight to the death for. Or, at least, that used to be the case. She was pretty sure that, even though he wouldn't ever admit to it, it still was.

By this point, Chad was practically spitting out venom as he pointed a finger angrily at Skylar and said, "He _kissed_ her." Oh, that was specific. Not. Who was "her"? Maybe she had been wrong about her "Sonny assumption". Cooper wasn't being too helpful at the moment.

Portlyn rolled her eyes. "Who, Meghan?" To be honest, it hurt her a little to know Skylar was in a semi-relationship, but she would never admit that. He was cute, but she wasn't sure if she liked him or if she was just attracted to him. Whatever it was, no one could know. Much thanks for all of the help with that, Chad Dylan _Blabbermouth_.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Chad shook his head. "No, _Sonny_." If the atmosphere in the room hadn't been so awkward, Portlyn probably would have laughed. However, _she_ was afraid of Chad's wrath, too.

She knew he wouldn't lay a finger on her, but he might get loud. A loud Chad Dylan Cooper is never fun, especially when you're stuck with him in a car for over forty-eight hours. It's happened before, and she wasn't going to let it happen again when she would have to deal with him at work. However, she allowed herself a small smile. "That's…not funny at all." Laughing quietly to herself, Portlyn put a hand over her mouth so as to not act so conspicuous. The laughter couldn't be helped. Who knew Skylar had a backbone?

Chad shook his head as if to say, 'I know you're laughing, and you better knock it off,' and sighed. "And it bothers me."

Skylar stupidly picked this moment to interrupt, rolling his eyes. "You have a girlfriend. Besides, what bothers you more – the fact that I kissed her, or that I kissed her before _you_ did?" Neither Portlyn nor Chad had ever seen the brunette boy so…confident, and they weren't sure what to make of it.

Chad's caribbean blue eyes met Portlyn's for a second before flicking back to Skylar. "Both. And I'm fully aware it shouldn't, but you _knew _it would. This isn't about Sonny; this is about your betrayal, deceit, and-."

Interrupting for the second time, Skylar rolled his eyes again. "What? That, for once, I might just be a little better at your own game than you are? That it took me two days to get a girl you couldn't get in a year? That I used your own pain to my advantage? Because I didn't. I would never play with someone's emotions. I was there for her, Chad. Maybe you should think a little more with your head and not your 'heart'. And you _know_ what I mean by heart."

The worst part was probably that Skylar was absolutely right. The thing that bothered Chad the most was that his best friend was able to do what he could never do – win over Sonny Munroe's heart. But for him to even suggest that the drama star was using girls for sex was low. "You know I'm not like that anymore, Skylar. I actually _love_ my girlfriend."

Smirking, Skylar laughed a little. "Yeah, you love her so much you're still looking at another girl. And you may not be like that anymore, Chad, but you're still a _lot_ more spoiled than anyone else in the studio." Screw 'earning the title of king'. Right now, both boys were getting much lower than they had ever been, especially towards each other.

It wasn't that Chad had been sleeping around a lot – it was that he broke up with girls the day after he got together with them. They were a quick make-out session to him, a toy that could easily be brought back to the store for a better one. And that, in itself, was Chad Dylan Cooper's worst and probably only flaw.

Frowning, Chad sighed. He seemed to be debating something in his head. Finally, he bit his lip and nodded. "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm a spoiled brat; you're right. I'll work on it. Skylar, do me a favor. Whether you're her friend or her _boyfriend_," Chad cringed, but went on, "take good care of her for me, okay? She deserves a guy like you who won't hurt her."

Skylar smiled and hugged his best friend. "I'm sorry too; I knew you liked her and I went against you." Still grinning, he nodded. "I'll make sure to do that, okay? And, for the record, if you _grovel_ she might forgive you. She tells me things." With that, he chuckled slightly and left the room.

Sighing, Chad plopped down on the couch. Portlyn was still standing there, a small smile on her face. "That was really sweet of you, Chad. You put aside your feelings to figure out what was best for everyone. I'm proud; I think you're growing up." She went over and hugged him. "And for the record, I don't like Skylar and if you so much as _attempt_ to tell him anything other than that I'll hurt you."

Chad nodded, smirking conceitedly as he spurted off conceited thoughts like he always did. "You know, I was _always_ grown up. I'm just showing everyone how cool I am by letting my maturity show." Portlyn laughed a little, dropping her arms from around Chad's neck and sitting down next to him. "Now, I think I have some groveling to do."

…

Sonny sat on the leopard chair in her dressing room, flipping through a magazine. What had happened between Skylar and her earlier played through her mind, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. After driving herself crazy for about a half hour, she had resigned to reading a magazine and taking her mind off of everything.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She looked up, startled. Her mind had been blank a minute ago just like she wanted it to be, and a rush of emotions flooded in as she saw none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing in her doorway, looking like a vulnerable little puppy. Sighing, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He looked down, shyly, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Can I come in? I really want to talk to you, Sonny." Little did he know, he had just shoved his foot in his mouth. That, added on to her anger at him already, did not make for a very happy Random.

Sighing, Sonny shrugged. "Sort of like you wanted to talk to me in New Zealand? Oh, wait, I forgot – that never happened, _did_ it?" If he thought she could be sarcastic before, it was nothing compared to the toxic acid oozing in her words right now.

Chad frowned, stepping into the room tentatively. "I'm really sorry about that, Sonny." His hands had been behind his back the whole time, but he now brought them around so she could see the bouquet of pink roses in his right hand. "I got these for you. I hear the pink is sort of a message of appreciation, and I really _do_ appreciate everything you've done for me, even if I don't always show it the way I should."

Smiling a little, Sonny stood up and gently took the flowers from his hand. "Well, thanks, I guess. Okay, you can come in. But the minute you act like a jerk, I'm kicking you out. Understood?"

He nodded, grinning hugely. "I'll be on my best behavior, in that case. Okay, do you want a long, drawn-out apology or something short and straight to the point? This is _important_, Sonny." The humor in his voice was almost tangible, and it was nice.

She couldn't help but giggle lightly at his words as she placed the flowers in a vase filled halfway with crystal clear water and plant food. "How about you just let down your guard for five minutes and tell me what you really want to tell me. I don't want a fake apology, Cooper – I'd rather have no apology. You should know me well enough to understand that by now. I'm _appalled_ by your lack of knowledge of me."

He shrugged. "Most of the year I knew you I had my head shoved up my ass, though, didn't I? It's sort of muffled in there." He smiled slightly, raising his eyebrows at her as if to ask, 'we cool, sort of?'.

Sonny let out a loud laugh, rolling her eyes. "Chad, that's not funny. That's really gross, actually." She shuddered. "I really didn't need that mental image in my head all day."

He laughed, stepping closer to where she was. "You know it's true. I've been a jerk to you all year; why do you still talk to me?" It was a good question, actually, and it was one she didn't really have an answer to.

Sighing, Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. I guess because every time you messed up, you fixed it. You're reliable, in a way. Well, until the whole _letter_ incident, you were." She looked down, solemn yet again.

Chad sighed, moving so he was next to her. Slowly, he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry. I was a jerk to you, and if the roles had been reversed, I probably wouldn't have given you a second chance. Actually, this more like my _fiftieth _chance, isn't it? Okay, see, that just proves how amazing you are and how spoiled I am to even be asking for another chance. But you're a really great advice giver and I could use your help. Forgive me?"

Sonny nodded, still looking down as Chad stood up. "You're forgiven, I guess. But only because I can tell you really mean what you're saying. No more games, though, Cooper. Just be honest." She peeked up at him through her eyelashes, but then looked back down.

Chad nodded, walking so he was right in front of her again. He slowly moved his hand so his fingers were on her face, tilting her chin up gently. "Hey, are you okay? I can apologize again if it will help."

Sonny smiled, shaking her head. "No, I just feel like something will go wrong again." Laughing bitterly to herself, she changed the subject. Why did she have the feeling things would get messed up again, maybe even beyond repair? "Anyway, what do you need help with?" She walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her to indicate that he should sit there. "Having trouble getting Meghan to come around?" It pained her to say it, but the least she could do was help him put back together the relationship she had a hand in destroying.

Chad laughed, sitting down next to her. "To be honest, I'm kind of afraid to go talk to her. There's a lot she doesn't know about _us_, and I thought I did a good job of making sure it stayed that way. I guess not. Now I don't know _what_ to tell her."

Sonny looked up at him, a confused expression on her porcelain face. "_Us_? What do you mean? Besides, what could you possibly be hiding from her? You know, Chad, every relationship that works has a key component: honesty."

Chad nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. "I know. And yeah, us. She doesn't know about the letters, or that I talk to you, or that you kissed Skylar this afternoon…" He trailed off, a small smile on his face. "Care to explain, Sonshine?"

Now it was Sonny's turn to blush. "How did you find out about that?" The only other person that knew was Skylar, and that didn't add up because he and Chad were fighting.

Chad laughed a little. "Skylar _is_ my best friend, you know. He tells me things. Besides, there's nothing you can hide from Chad Dylan Cooper." So that's where his ego went.

Sonny looked at him for a long time before answering, trying to read his expression. Why were he and Skylar suddenly buddy-buddy again? "I thought you weren't talking to each other?"

Chad rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at her. "Yeah, thanks for all the help on that topic, by the way. You couldn't have thrown a good word in for me every once in a while?"

Sonny laughed, smiling her megawatt smile. "Well, _I_ was mad at you, too. I could have, I guess, but I just wasn't feeling it. Did you really want me to tell him how pig-headed you are? Because I think he's well aware of that. Now, stop avoiding my question. How did you two start talking again?"

Chad chuckled, smiling deviously back at her. "I'm sure he is. And, by the way, you avoided_ my _question first, so I'm entitled to dodge a few of my own. How do I make things up to Meghan? Because right now I'm in dead man's land, Sonny, and it's dark here."

Shaking her head, Sonny thought for a while. She could do the right thing, or she could do what she really wanted to do. She looked into the mirror across from the couple and sighed, tracing with her eyes the way the two seemed to fit together perfectly in a picture. A feeling of guilt mixed with dread welled up in her stomach as she uttered her next words. She now knew what was going to go wrong. "I think you should take her to the zoo. And then, when she's really happy, you should push her in the fish pond."

Chad wrinkled his nose, laughing a little. "You're kidding, right?" But she wasn't. Not this time. And he wasn't going to like the effect it had on his relationship. Of course, as with everything, she'd play innocent and he wouldn't tell Meghan it had been Sonny's idea; he was too proud to admit to that.

Sonny shook her head, forcing a smile on her face. She had to make it sound believable, didn't she? Why else would he be willing to push his girlfriend in _fish water_? He needed to think it really _was_ a good idea. "No, I'm dead serious. It'll start a splash fight. And then, later, when she's cold, you can hug her for warmth. Perfect, right?" The starlet wanted to punch herself in the face as punishment, but words kept spilling out of her mouth anyway. It might have been perfect for a lake, but not a pond at the zoo.

Chad, thought for a while, playing with the idea in his mind. Finally, he nodded. "I'll give it a try. Thanks, Sonny." It was official. She was a terrible person, and she was going to be punished by karma sooner or later – not that she didn't deserve it, because she did.

She smiled again, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Uh-huh. No problem. So, are you going to answer my question now?" She probably wouldn't hear the story anyway, because her ears were popping and all she could hear was the sound of Chad's future agony when his girlfriend broke up with him. Because _Sonny_ was mean to him, and she lied.

He laughed, still easygoing. Standing up, Chad shook his head and backed out of the room. "I never said that, now _did_ I? Good luck with Skylar. If he hurts you, and I doubt he will, you know who to find." And, just like that, he was gone, leaving her with his signature wink. _Liar_ was officially Sonny's middle name. This time, when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a guilty face and the ghost of a heartbroken Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Woo! Long enough for you? Channy enough for you? Dramatic enough? Haha, I thought so. I just hope the writing was good. But seriously, guys, 25 reviews? I'm officially only twenty away from 300! Do you think we can do it this chapter? Probably not, but I can hope, right? Please make me smile! Lemme know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix em', but I tried my hardest not to have any. You guys are awesome! Oh, and So Random! was good! What did you think? Chapter 19 coming soon! SMILES!**

**LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dislaimer: Wanna hear me say something painful? Fine. I don't own Sonny with a Chance, nor do I own So Random!. Sadistic little disclaimer…**

**Okay, it's apology time: you guys are so amazingly sweet and nice and just so….yay….and I am NOT being a good author. I finally get out for summer and don't update until October? Not cool. I am SO sorry, and if you guys can forgive me, I'll love you SO MUCH! Haha, but thank you if you're even reading this right now! I'll try to at least make it up a little with a hugely long, mind-blowing, twist of a chapter! Okay, well…here's chapter 19! We DID make it to 300, by the way, so thanks for that! You guys are incredible. And I'll try to update quicker (easier said than done, but…well…I will REALLY try this time)….and not bore you with million word chapters like last time…sorry about that. I just don't wan tot make this story 50 chapters long, so I'm trying to smush a million bajillion words into every chapter. Not my brightest idea, haha. Haha, smush. It reminds me of my future kitty, Smushie Face. Don't ask…oh, and I know, I know, I'm rambling, but I just wanted to say that you should check out How Do You Fix a Screwed up Love Story? by disneystorieswriter. It's going to be legendary, but it needs some love…and it DESERVES that love. Trust me, you'll be happy you read it. Okay, now REALLY here's chapter 19…I faked y'all out last time. (Haha, if it seems random, I wrote part of this author's note in June when I first tried to update and the rest was just written now, lolz. Sorry if you're confused…I would be too.) OH! And I actually made myself sit down and write this because of the most incredible person, someone who doesn't even know me and asked me to update in such a sweet way I KNEW I had to sit down and conquer my writer's block. So here I am, listening to Jason Mraz and thanking k.98'PeaceOutSuckas who told me she was a fan and just made my whole week. Thank you so much! **

_And, just like that, he was gone, leaving her with his signature wink. Liar was officially Sonny's middle name. This time, when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was a guilty face and the ghost of a heartbroken Chad Dylan Cooper._

…

Sighing, Chad rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick he had picked up a few years before. He paced around one last time, trying to work up the nerve to talk to his girlfriend again. He didn't want to lose her, and she was pretty angry right now.

He had been standing – more or less pacing, really – outside of her house for the past half hour. This shouldn't be as hard for him as it was – he had talked to Sonny in a heartbeat, and she was feisty when she wanted to be. The part that made him anxious about confronting Meghan was that he didn't know how she would react – he had never seen her angry before. Chad didn't _like_ being taken by surprise.

Finally, the blonde sighed and brought his fist – clenched in nervousness – to the door, knocking quietly. A minute or so later, he heard the click of someone unlocking the door, and Meghan peered out at him. "What do _you_ want?"

Chad bit his lip and gave her a small, timid smile. "To apologize? I know what I did was wrong, but if I can just talk to you-."

"And make things worse?" She interrupted him, an angry look in her eyes that had every right to be there. He had left her out of every piece of his life that held any value, any importance, and made sure it stayed that way. Could he really blame karma for catching up to him?

This girl, this beautiful,_ breathtaking_ girl had been hurt, and he had no one to blame but the monster he was and his stupid, selfish mistakes. Nothing he said could make up for what he ultimately _did_, but he couldn't imagine going back to life before she existed, so he simply had to _try_ – to try to explain, at the very least, and hopefully win her pretty smile directed at him in the process.

He looked down, still biting his lip, a guilty look on his face. "Um…no, but I probably will anyway. It seems to be what I'm best at." He couldn't remember a time when he had been more honest and vulnerable – then again, he couldn't remember what he had for _breakfast_ when he was around her. She gave him butterflies.

A strange, unidentifiable sound broke the silence, and Chad looked up, confused. She was laughing, a small smile gracing her lips – the smile he loved so much. The blonde boy let out a breath, relieved but still baffled. Finally, she spoke. "You are _so_ lucky you're cute."

Then she smiled at him a little, seeming to search his eyes. He looked down again, uncomfortable, and coughed slightly. Chad hated it when people tried to read him. "I know it seems really sadistic of me that I'm laughing at your admittance of failure, Chad, but it was really sweet." She nodded, in a seemingly better mood now that she had found something humorous in the situation. "Okay, I'm listening; apologize away."

Chad looked back up as a huge smile broke out across his face. She was giving him a second chance? He was just too lucky to have her. The excitement made it hard to speak. "Well, um, I didn't mean to lie. I mean, I _did_, actually, but not for the reasons you think. I just…Sonny is…and yeah, it's complicated. So in any case, I'm really sorry." Then, seeming to find his words, Chad took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I know that could probably go down as a world record for worst apology, but…you're just going to have to trust me when I tell you it won't happen again. I can't really explain more than that – it's too complicated – but the lies end now. Okay?" He shot her a goofy, dorky smile, one he didn't ever let people see, and she laughed.

Meghan slowly uncrossed her arms and instead wrapped them around his neck, a smile on her face. "Apology accepted. And hey, Chad?" He looked at her curiously, happiness clouding his thoughts. So it was no surprise that his body went into shock as she lightly pressed her lips to his. He couldn't remember how to breathe, and when she pulled away, he was dizzy and out of breath. She leaned in to his ear and whispered, "You took too long to do that, so _I_ decided to intervene." She pulled away, grabbing his hand, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

Chad smiled at her, thoughts turning in his mind, his head whirling. He barely registered what he was saying as he spoke. "Come with me. I'm taking you on a date. No objections." She giggled as he pulled her to his car. Still, nothing made sense. He was thinking about the kiss as he brought her around to the passenger seat, as he shut her door, as he got into his convertible and started the car. It hadn't been at all what he had expected. Because he had expected to feel something. _Anything_. So he couldn't wrap his head around the lingering question in his mind: why _didn't_ he feel anything when they kissed?

…

"You told him _what_?" Skylar took a deep breath, running a hand through his floppy brown hair as Sonny watched, an insecure look on her face.

She bit her lip, her eyes watching his every move, trying to read his body language. The starlet had no idea why she told her boyfriend, of all people, about her conversation with Chad, but she just _knew_ he could help. Somehow, Sonny trusted him.

Blowing out another breath of air, Skylar stopped pacing and sat down next to her. She could tell he was thinking, trying to understand why Sonny had done this – that was the one thing she hadn't told him. She had given him the facts, but she didn't know how to tell him she had done it because she loved Chad – not that he didn't already know that. He was most likely trying to piece it all together, wondering if her feelings for the blonde drama snob were strong enough to mess up his relationship.

The brunette boy wrapped an arm around Sonny, seeing how tense she was. She relaxed a little and snuggled into his chest, taking a deep breath to memorize his scent. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Skylar yet, but she knew she felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. He spoke softly, and his voice comforted her further. "We'll figure something out, Sonny. We have to." He chuckled softly, wrapping his other arm around her small waist so he was cradling her gently. "You really got yourself into a mess this time, didn't you?"

Sonny blushed, looking down. "Yeah, sort of." Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her boyfriend, her eyes pleading for him to say something that would make everything go away. "I just…I didn't think. All I knew was that I absolutely _hated_ the thought of him fixing things with her."

As Sonny looked down, Skylar shook his head and lifted her head back up by placing a finger under her chin. "You hated the thought of him loving her and _not_ you."

It wasn't a question; no, it was a statement, a matter of fact sentence oozing with confidence. And he was completely right. She wouldn't deny it, not to him, the boy with no judgmental bones in his body.

Nodding, Sonny looked at him. "Yeah." Then she bit her lip, smiling up at him with an honestly playful look in her eyes, as if she had just realized something funny in a twisted sort of way. She had, actually. "What are we even _doing_?"

He grinned back at her, understanding. "I don't know. Maybe we're really stupid. Or maybe we just need someone." Yes, he had understood. When she had asked her previous question, she hadn't meant at the moment. No, she had been referring to their spontaneous relationship.

Giggling softly to herself, Sonny hugged him. "You know what? Who needs labels? Why can't we just be there for each other? Face it, Skylar, if there were really anything romantic going on between us, you would be fuming at the thought of my…obsession…with Chad, and I wouldn't be okay with the fact that you didn't seem to mind."

He nodded, smiling at her. "No labels sounds pretty good to me, Sonny." He paused, as if he were thinking about something. "You know, I think it was just nice to have someone who understood."

She nodded. "Friends?" Just like that, it was settled.

Raising his eyebrows at her, Skylar nodded. "Friends, Miss Munroe. Now, we just have one dilemma left." She looked at him, confused, until she realized what he was talking about. He had been stating the obvious. "What do we do about Chad's relationship? Because he's probably tossing Meghan in a lake right now."

….

Chad traced patterns on his girlfriend's hand lightly, looking her in the eyes, his feet hanging over the side of a rock connected to the pond at the zoo, gently kicking hers playfully. Sonny had been right; Meghan loved the date. Sure, it was a little cheesy, but she seemed to be having a good time, so he endured the _reek_ of the animals with no complaints for her sake.

Smiling at him, Meghan broke the silence that had been surrounding them for the past two minutes or so. "You know, I'm really glad we got a chance to go out on a date, just the two of us. It's been a while since we've been able to avoid paparazzi, and it's nice." She laughed. "I thought having people follow you and hang on your every word would be fun, but it's kind of obnoxious after a while. How do you deal with having no privacy?"

Chad smiled, but he wasn't focusing on the brunette's words. Instead, he was thinking about how Sonny had thought the exact same thing about paparazzi when she first joined So Random!.

In fact, he remembered the time she invited about ten paparazzi in the studio for some frozen yogurt, wreaking havoc. His cast had dumped frozen yogurt on her head for a week after that little incident. Chad, himself, had even participated, a fact he felt guilty for now. But he had been just as angry as the rest of the studio, the tabloids having gotten a picture of him talking to himself in a mirror because of Sonny's little paparazzi slip up.

Blinking back to reality, the blonde boy smiled nervously at his girlfriend. Would she really appreciate his next move? Of course she would. Sonny had said so, and he had grown to trust his rival. She hadn't blackmailed him for his letters, making her a better person than he was already – even though he already knew that – and somewhere in the midst of everything occurring lately, he had started trusting the comedian.

Shrugging, Chad spoke finally, gathering his thoughts carefully so as not to say the wrong thing. It briefly caught his attention that he did the same thing during interviews, but quickly erased that thought from his mind. He would never think of Meghan as someone used to drool over everything he said and make him look good. Still, he realized how fake he was being towards her at the moment, and it shocked him. That wasn't right. "You just kind of get used to it after a while. You know, learn how to use it to your advantage."

Sonny would have understood _without_ him having to tell her. The thought startled him. He was _done_ comparing the two girls. Meghan was everything he could ask for, and Sonny meant nothing more to him than another person to toy with and bring into his web of fame and lies to make him seem even more badass. To keep his image flawed, just the way he liked it.

Meghan nodded. It seemed cool to her. "I guess you'd have to, right? Wow, Chad, you're so lucky. Everywhere you go, somebody loves you." _Multiple_ people loved him, he edited in his mind, but refrained from speaking his changes to her sentence out loud. He was almost positive it went against some relationship code of conduct somewhere, and there were some boundaries even Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid to cross. Trying to tell a girl what to say was one of them.

Smiling a little, Chad rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that had been holding hers a moment ago. It was time to push her in. This was the perfect lull in the conversation. He had to do it now. Abruptly, Chad decided to just go with his impulse to do this now. "Maybe. Hey, Meghan, you like water, right?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could he grabbed her lightly around the waist and dropped her into the water gently. It happened so fast his mind hadn't registered the fact until after he had pushed her in that she might get pond water in her mouth now, since it had been open.

He peered down into the water cautiously, baby blue eyes wide and alert, awaiting his girlfriend's resurface. After about twenty seconds, she popped up, water dripping from her hair as she pulled herself out of the water. A drop hit his hand, and he realized how cold the water truly was. "What the _hell_, Cooper?"

Chad bit his lip. _Cooper_. Again. But _Sonny_ called him Cooper. However, he was only pondering Meghan's nickname for him with one part of his brain. The rest was panicked, trying to figure out where the flaw in his – Sonny's – plan was. "What – what do you mean?" A stutter.

She stood up, water dripping from ever inch of her, and wrung out her hair. The small girl was shivering, too, her t-shirt and skinny jeans clinging to her body. If Chad hadn't been so surprised, he might have even enjoyed the view. He wasn't focused on that right now, though…much.

Angrily, Meghan shook her head at him, spraying water droplets in the air, a few of them hitting him in the face. "What do you _think_ I mean? You just pushed me in a freezing, disgusting, fish pond! Would _you_ be happy?"

Instead of answering her, Chad sighed exasperatedly, standing up and crossing his arms. "I didn't _push_ you. I dropped you. There's a significant difference, Meghan." He shrugged off his leather jacket, attempting to put it around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off and threw it back at him.

Angrily, the brunette girl shouted, "What is it with you and _differences_? This is the second time that's been your excuse this week! You're not a math teacher, _Chad_! In fact, I bet you wouldn't have the brains to be one even if you tried!"

His mouth dropped in shock. Calling him stupid was crossing a line, the same line he had deliberately refrained from crossing a few minutes prior, even if it was only implied. "I have a 4.0 GPA, just so you know!"

Meghan rolled her eyes at him, pulling out her cell phone which was, miraculously, still working. "Well, let's see if you can do _this_ math then! You plus me equals _over_!" With that, she pressed a button on her phone, probably calling a ride, and stormed away from him.

It took Chad three seconds for the comment to fully make its way into his brain, and then he took off after her. "Meghan, wait!"

She spun around, her sneakers squeaking. "What? What could you _possibly_ want now, Chad?"

He bit his lip, walking closer to her. "I'm sorry. I know I say it a lot, because I mess up a lot, but I really am. And I don't want to lose you. I never mean to hurt you, either. It just sort of _happens_. I'm…not good at this." And it was the truth. All of it. For the second time that day, Chad Dylan Cooper was being completely honest.

Sighing, Meghan moved to put her cell phone back in her pocket, grimacing as she thought of the possible damage this could cause it, and reconsidered. Her cell phone remained in her right hand, as if she were about to call for a ride home again, but she seemed calmer. "Look, Chad, I get that. I realize it isn't easy for you to open up. Hell, _everyone_ knows that. But I don't see where you come across thinking that 'dropping' me in a pond would be funny, and _not_ hurting me."

He looked down. No matter what, he wouldn't rat Sonny out. It wasn't her fault Meghan didn't have the same sense of humor as the comedian. "I thought that maybe you would, I don't know, pull _me_ in or something, and then later, if you were cold, I could give you my jacket. I didn't think you would be upset. I'm sorry, I guess I didn't think things through."

Nodding slowly, Meghan walked over to him. "Can I have your jacket, then?"

He nodded, giving it to her as – splash – she pushed him into the lake. He came up sputtering, disoriented and confused. "_What_?"

Meghan laughed a little, a devious smirk on her face. "_Now_ it's funny." And, just like that, he knew he was forgiven. Yes, he was _damn_ lucky.

…..

The next morning, Sonny was fixing her makeup in her dressing room when there was a knock at the door. She knew it would be Chad even before she got up and opened the door. She had been expecting him. After all, the date couldn't have gone well, seeing as she had set it up for failure from the start. "Hey."

He waved quickly, his features serious and slightly agitated looking, with a bit of anxiety mixed in. Solemn was a good way to describe the look on his face right now. Unsure, even, but with his mind set on arguing. "Can I come in, Sonny?"

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Um, yeah, sure, come in." Her voice cracked, but she ignored it, moving aside so the blonde could walk in.

Chad stepped in the room, moving so he was next to the couch, but remained standing. Sonny did the same, trying to keep their status equal. "So…your advice wasn't the _greatest_ yesterday. Wanna tell me about it?"

She scoffed, trying to brush off her nervousness. She had messed up, big time. "Now you sound like a therapist." Acknowledging the look he gave her, clearly saying he wasn't amused, she sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. But what exactly do you mean? She didn't like the zoo?" Right now, Sonny decided playing safe was playing dumb.

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in frustration. "No, she _loved_ the zoo. It was the pond stunt she wasn't all too thrilled about. Why on _Earth_ did you think that would work?"

This wasn't the same Chad who had talked to her just yesterday, being extremely sweet. No, this was the Chad she was used to, and had even prepared for. This was the Chad she knew how to handle, the one who kept her heartbeat in check slightly better. Not much, but she could at least breathe.

Rolling her eyes right back at him, Sonny mimicked his stance. This was a game two could play. "Why did you listen to me if it was such a terrible idea?"

Groaning, Chad finally lost his cool – the little bit of composure he had left, anyway. "God damnit, Sonny, because I _trusted_ you! I guess I know I won't be making _that_ mistake again!"

She winced, backing up slightly. His words stung. "_I'm sorry_." Her words were so quiet, she wasn't sure if he had heard them. However, by the way his head snapped up to look at her, she knew he had.

Sighing, Chad ran a hand through his perfectly messy blonde hair, his face softening. "I know you didn't _mean_ to do it, Sonny. I shouldn't be yelling at you. It isn't your fault; you thought you were helping me out. I'm just…not the best at holding in anger. But you knew that. I'm not exactly the nicest person."

Guilt washed over her, exceeding all other emotions. She _had_ meant to do it. She had done it because she loved him, and because she wanted him to herself. She had been selfish. And it was time she left him alone. _For good_ this time. "You're not a bad person, Chad. I messed up. Maybe…maybe I'm not the best person to get advice from. I hear Skylar wants to talk to you again. Maybe he's," she took a deep breath, "a better person to talk to."

And just like that, he comprehended the true meaning behind her words. "You don't want to talk to me anymore, _do_ you?" He sighed. No, she wanted him to talk to her boyfriend instead.

Biting her lip, all Sonny could do was nod in response. "_Sorry_." It was a whisper. Chad shook his head softly, as if he had given up.

Walking to the door, the blue-eyed heartthrob looked back at her, hurt lingering in his eyes, the mask he usually hid behind not able to hide it. "_Okay_. Bye, Sonny." And he was gone, nothing left for her to remember him by but the sweet scent of his cologne.

She let her eyelids flutter closed, inhaling his remaining scent, a tear slipping down her cheek though she willed herself not to cry. That was it. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe no longer played a part in each other's life.

Some things are set in motion. And maybe this had been coming for a long time. Then again, maybe it all played a part in an outcome much, much greater than this one. _Maybe_.

**Disappointed? I hope not! I just want to thank everyone for reading this much! AND, if you still want to stick with me…thank you! No, I didn't give up on Sonny with a Chance, I promise. Reviewing is optional; I don't deserve them, especially not after my little summer stunt. I'm sorry! Hope you liked it though! And this is most definitely NOT the end. SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
